Into the Past
by That anime-cartoon fangirl
Summary: Starclan connects to those around the lake through the power of the Moonpool, so what will they do when the Moonpool stops allowing such connections? A single cat from each clan is chosen a second time to travel back to the remains of the forest and find a shard of the Moonstone to restore the Moonpool. Can they make it in time, or will the clans fall apart without their ancestors?
1. Prologue

_**This is my first Warriors fic, I hope you all enjoy it!**_

* * *

The quiet burbling of the Moonpool cut the silence of the cold night; usually. Now, the water remained silent, unmoving, untouched. Bluestar stared into it, her tail lashing from side to side in frustration. She touched her nose gently to it's surface, sending a ripple through it, and nothing happened. She saw the medicine cats surrounding the Moonpool glance at one another in uneasy confusion. They tried again, also trying to use the Moonpool for contact, but it seemed to have no effect on either end of the water.

"No!" she hissed, running around to the other side and crouching. "It has to work." She touched her nose again, and still no connection was made. The medicine cats were desperately looking at one another, then up at the stars. "What is going on?"

"Bluestar." A voice meowed, and the blueish she-cat whipped around, her fur on end and whiskers twitching in irritation. A familiar black and white cat with a long tail watched her with sad eyes, standing beside another tom with a crooked jaw. "The connection was severed, meaning our power to contact them through the Moonpool is broken."

"When you did you become such an expert, Tallstar?" She snarled, turning back to the Moonpool in shock that she could no longer talk to her own clanmates. "How is that possible?"

"We're not sure ourselves." the tom with the crooked jaw spoke. "All we know is that some cat has to make the journey back."

"Journey back?!" Bluestar repeated, surprise sharpening her tone. She turned back to the cats. "Crookedstar, tell me that you haven't gone mad with this fool as well." She said, flicking her tail at Tallstar, who curled his lip but wisely did not respond.

"Raggedstar and Runningnose are waiting for us at the gathering island." Crookedstar responded, turning towards the direction of the island. "We came to get you so we can decide our next move. We had something in mind, but we need a Thunderclan representative as well before anything is set." Bluestar blinked, irritated, she sighed and sprinted past them.

"C'mon then!" she meowed, stretching her legs out to lengthen her strides. "_Go back? Surely he doesn't mean all the way back to the Old Forest. That's been overrun by the two-legs! They would never make it! And would the clans even survive without Starclan connections for so long?"_ She skidded to a halt at the tree-bridge, padding confidently across with her chin held high. She leaped into the bushes and pushed her way through to the other side. Raggedstar and Runningnose sat, tails over their paws, in a quiet conversation that came to a crashing halt when they saw her.

"Bluestar, you made it." Raggedstar said, standing up and padding towards her. "I'm glad, we have a big problem on our paws." Bluestar only grunted in response, walking right past him and seating herself next to the medicine cat named after the cold he couldn't cure. She waited in silence as Raggedstar awkwardly sat down and the two leaders behind her caught up, panting. "Call yourself a Windclan cat?" Raggedstar purred teasingly to Tallstar, who only shot him a hurt look.

"Oh, c'mon, give this old cat a break." he meowed, causing the others cats to _mrrow_ in laughter. Bluestar sat in stony silence, awaiting the conversation that she knew was forthcoming. The other cats, sensing her impatience, settled themselves in a small circle, Tallstar clearing his throat. "It appears that the Moonpool offers no connection to our cats of our clans. We obviously need another source to connect, and I know that the two-legs didn't destroy all of the forest. Mothermouth still exists, and the Moonstone hidden deep within rather in just fragments. We take a piece of the stone and place it into the Moonpool, and it will work." Bluestar stood swiftly, her jaws already opened to speak.

"Are we really willing to risk cats to go back and find it? That would require at least four, much like when we had those go to Midnight. How can we reassure ourselves of the right cats?" Her voice trailed off as she thought of one in particular.

"We've considered these things." Raggedstar dipped his head to the old Thunderclan leader. "For your sake as well as the cats' below us wandering in confusion. We have found four cats whose destinies are so intertwined in the future, we would only be hurrying this process. These are the cats we want." Bluestar blinked, considering this. Was she really willing to put more cats' lives at stake for this?

"Fine." Her nose twitched as she sat once more. "Who all do we have in mind?" Raggedstar and the others stood, padding to the very edge of the island farthest from the tree-bridge. Bluestar followed, curiosity making the hair stand along her pelt. They seated themselves and stared down into the water.

"Because the Moonpool no longer functions, we shall be using this water." Crookedstar explained, flicking his paw at the lake. The water below them swirled and Crookedstar's eyes held a twinkling he couldn't explain.

"Feeling nostalgic?" Raggedstar asked as he, too, remembered having to choose cats for a similar mission known as the Great Journey. Crookedstar shot him a glance, his gaze now gleaming in excitement, and he turned back to the water.

"This one is my choice." he announced firmly as a white she-cat appeared with gray paws and a lithe figure. The other cats blinked. "What, do you disagree? This cat is a clan hero!"

"Clan heroes don't make warriors." Tallstar said, shifting uncomfortably.

"She, however, is a fine warrior and I think will make a great start to this team." Bluestar said as Crookedstar's pelt began bristling.

"Thank you, Bluestar." He meowed, sitting down and letting his ruffled fur lie flat. Raggedstar stood to take his place, Runningnose whispering some last advice into his ear. He seemed confused, glancing at his medicine cat and shaking his head as the water showed a black cat sleeping with his face twisted into a snarl.

"So, Runningnose has convinced me that we must need another cat just like Crowfeather to make this journey." Raggedstar joked, speaking of the black cat's arrogance and sharp tongue; Runningnose gave him a playful cuff over his ear. "He is a natural born fighter, and he has always relied more on what his head tells him rather than what he's been taught. It's true that he is not really annoyed easily as he is angered easily, but put him in a fight and he uses his anger as an advantage." Crookedstar and Tallstar nodded; silence enveloping Bluestar as her mind reeled. She couldn't pick a cat, there were so many decent ones. Tallstar stood now, looking at the water as the black cat was replaced with a light gray one.

"You want HER?!" Crookedstar choked out in disbelief. Tallstar's eye blazed with anger.

"Yes, I want her!" He snapped. "The last time this happened, Leafpool and Squirrelflight could communicate for herbs. This cat can remember them by scent as well as sight, and she's capable of healing as she spent time around the medicine den when she was young." Crookedstar opened his jaws to speak but Tallstar swept on. "Not only that, but when the clans broke the truce and fought at the Gathering a few moons ago, she managed to observe all clans' fighting skills, and practiced them. She can use them and counteract them." The other cats, including Bluestar, just stared in astonishment. "So don't you tell me that my choice is wrong!"

"She's a valuable cat indeed." Raggedstar mewed absently, staring at the Windclan leader who nodded his approval before sitting. "Bluestar, your turn." The blue she-cat couldn't make up her mind as she stood in front of the water. She stared uncertainly at it. "Bluestar?"

"I'm not sure who I should send for this mission." She admitted, her pelt growing warm. Raggedstar purred in amusement.

"I figured we should bring him." He meowed, and Bluestar turned to watch a fiery orange tom emerge.

"Firestar!" Bluestar exclaimed in relief. The orange tom's eyes reflected Raggedstar's amusement as he traveled to the edge of the island and took her place.

"I feel that this cat is the best one for the job." Firestar meowed confidently, as a cat with the same fur color appeared, although a bit bigger than the old leader. Silence enveloped the group. "Does Starclan agree?" The other cats nodded.

"That is the perfect choice." Bluestar said. "The natural leader, although a bit too quiet for me."

"Why does Thunderclan get all of the leading cats?" Crookedstar groaned. The others cats only glanced at each other in amusement.

"So it's decided, we'll visit them in their dreams." Firestar said, looking at Bluestar.

"Oh no!" she said. "You picked Firestar, _you_ go visit his dream." She said, cuffing the younger cat over the ear. He glanced at her gratefully before bounding off the island and sprinting towards Thunderclan. The other leaders padded away at a much slower pace, leaving Bluestar alone with her thoughts. She sighed, shaking her head, and hoping with all the power of Starclan that they were doing the right thing.

* * *

**_Review if you want! Next chapter coming soon!_**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Thanks guys for all of the support! It's so much appreciated! I feel like you all like my book! Thank you!**_

* * *

Gingerfur awoke with the sunlight seeping into his eyes. With a yawn, he stood, stretched, and walked out of the warrior's den with confidence. His unusually large paws, a slightly darker color than the rest of his fur, left imprints into the mud from what little rain had fallen the night prior. He was bigger than most other cats, a little bit too big. He managed to stare down at most of the older warriors and the elders, even Bramblestar himself. Silence enveloped him as he gave himself a thorough washing. After finishing this, he padded towards the entrance.

"Gingerfur." A voice echoed behind him, and the orangish cat turned to face his leader. "Going hunting again are we?" Gingerfur nodded, seeing no reason to speak. "Well, why don't you take Bumblestripe and Dovewing with you." He gestured to the new mates of the clan, and Gingerfur nodded as Bramblestar beckoned them over with a flick of his tail. He explained to the pair who nodded and padded over with their tails entwined. Gingerfur only blinked, feeling a pang of loneliness as he watched them. So happily they faced whatever they had to together. He swallowed these feelings, and lead the way out through the bramble thicket. Once out in the woods, his senses sharpened and he breathed in deeply, ears pricked for the slightest sound. When it came to hunting, he was glad that Dovewing stood at his side for her senses seemed to be the sharpest. She tasted the air, nodding towards a bush just over a few tree roots.

"Blackbird." she mewed softly, and moments later there was a short call from the creature. Bumblestripe flicked his ears and crept towards it, leaving the pair alone for a few mere moments. "You're pretty quiet you know?" she asked, glancing uneasily at him. Gingerfur glanced down at her.

"I just find no need for words when my time could be spent doing things more productive." He meowed, standing and padding softly away as Bumblestripe lunged for the bird. He lifted his head, tasting the air and searching for any kind of prey. A mouse searching for food sounded to his left, and he twisted towards it. Silently, he creeped up on the creature who sat with it's back to him, unbeknownst to it's certain demise. He pounced, finishing it quickly and scraping dirt over it. He would come back for it later. He walked towards the Windclan border as the morning continued, and managed to kill another mouse, a vole, and a robin.

He stared into the moorlands through the trees, and then crouched to take a drink from the bordering stream. The cool water felt nice to his aching muscles, and he stared into it for a few brief moments. One of the pebbles caught his eye, and he stared at it. It seemed to shimmer, and sparkle in the light, and he blinked to make sure he wasn't seeing things. When the glowing sensation didn't seem to disappear, he leaned down and touched it with his nose. Almost instantly his legs gave way beneath him, and he crumpled to the soggy grass. Sleep hit him hard, and he opened his eyes slowly.

He was standing outside a large opening to a cave. The sky was dark, and the ground around him as well as the air seemed to be vibrating. Panicked, he crouched low, and saw huge monsters with two-legs getting into the belly all around him. He glanced around wildly, there was one escape; he darted straight into the mouth of the cave, disappearing inside. The rumbling seemed to quiet itself, and he could see absolutely nothing. Trusting his instincts, he swallowed and followed the path straight down, his whiskers brushing the sides of the walls. The tunnel sloped, inclined, and finally seemed to open up. His eyes found a light shining at the very edge of the tunnel. He padded towards it, straight into a large open cave with a hole in the roof. He glanced at the light source, a large rock shining with all the light of Starclan itself. Gingerfur tentatively put his nose on it's surface. It was cool, and filled him with energy.

Then it shattered.

Gingerfur leapt back wildly, fear making his fur stand on end. His eyes wide, he stared at the broken pieces of the rock, still glowing, on the hard ground. Had he done that? He bent down to sniff at the rocks, when a voice echoed down the tunnel. He turned and found a fiery cat sitting at the tunnel entrance. He shivered, then stared at the other tom, who blinked his green eyes slowly in return. Silence stretched over them until Gingerfur cleared his throat.

"Are you here to trap me inside?" He asked, and the other fiery cat purred in amusement. That's when the stars in his fur seemed to glow a little brighter. "Oh, you're of Starclan, my most sincere apologies!" Gingerfur immediately crouched before him, and the other tom nudged him to his feet.

"No need for any of that." he meowed. "My name is Firestar, leader before your own."

"Firestar." Gingerfur repeated in awe. This cat was legendary! "Is there any special reason you brought me here?" They both peered around the cave, and Firestar stood beside him, smaller than him as every cat was.

"The closest of four must go back into time to secure an unknown future." He responded, glancing at the ginger look-alike next to him. Gingerfur stared back in confusion. "And you will lead them."

"Wha~?" Gingerfur began, but Firestar began fading. "Wait! That doesn't make any sense! You can't just leave! Firestar!" He yowled, and the cave began rumbling once more. The walls began collapsing, and Gingerfur looked up in fear as a large piece of the ceiling caved in right on top of him..

Gingerfur leapt to his paws, scrambling wildly away from the falling roof, but he was no longer in the cave. Instead, he had thrown himself back into the stream bubbling behind him that was the border between them and Windclan. Dovewing's fur was fluffed out to twice her normal size, and Bumblestripe had wide eyes and was watching him. Once he realized that it had been a dream, Gingerfur calmed himself and exhale the breath he'd been holding.

"I'm sorry." He meowed. "I must have dozed off." Dovewing padded forward to help him out when a yowl from across the border sounded, and three cats bounded through the woods and straight for them.

"Oh no." Bumblestripe groaned and he also aided in hauling the soaked cat from the stream.

"Trespassers!" A heather colored she-cat hissed, stopping right at the border and leaning over.

"Hold your tongue, Heathertail." a dark gray cat responded coldly, turning to face the trio. "What are you doing on Windclan's border?"

"It is our border as well, Crowfeather." Dovewing mewed with reluctant courtesy. "We were hunting and thought it would be a good idea to play a prank on this one here." She nodded at Gingerfur. "We didn't expect him to fall in."

"Maybe you should stop playing games and act like warriors." Heathertail suggested icily, looking back at the light gray warrior behind her that Gingerfur recognized as Springleaf. They were actually friends as apprentices, and still were. He blinked in greeting to her, which she returned once he had gained Heathertail's attention by clearing his throat. He walked right up to the border to where he was nearly nose-to-nose with her.

"Maybe you should learn how to have a little fun once in awhile instead of trying to show off to the rest of the clans." Heathertail gaped at him, and Gingerfur whipped around to Dovewing and Bumblestripe whose gazes held amusement. They quickly changed to horror, and Gingerfur knew what was happening. Quick as lightning, he whipped around and pinned Heathertail's unsheathed claws to the ground with his own massive ones. She squeaked in surprise, and Crowfeather shifted uncomfortably as Gingerfur leaned forward. "Who's trespassing now?" He asked, and a stony silence stretched over them until he let go of her paw in which the lithe cat sprinted back over the border. Gingerfur padded away, walking through the woods to collect what prey he had caught before passing out.

"Hey!" Dovewing shouted, sprinting after him. "You just passed out, woke up in a stream, and then was ready to take on a whole Windclan patrol." she looked at him, her eyes filled with worry.

"Yes, are you okay?" Bumblestripe asked, flicking his tail over the tom's ears. "You should head back to camp and rest for awhile."

"No cat gets fed that way." Gingerfur argued, shaking his mighty head. "I'll just collect this and take a break." He grabbed his two mice, and Bumblestripe had his robin. Dovewing snatched up his vole, and they all headed towards their stony home. Once there, they deposited their prey and Dovewing turned towards the highledge.

"I'm going to report to Bramblestar." she mewed, half to herself. Bumblestripe finished the blackbird he had caught swiftly and stood.

"Would you like me to come with you?" He asked, and Dovewing nodded happily. The two walked off and Gingerfur again felt the pang of loneliness. Maybe Bramblestar would let him go to the gathering tonight to see his friends of the other clans. He had a few, and they were all pretty close.

"_The closest of four..."_ Firestar's voice rang in his ears, and Gingerfur stiffened. Surely he couldn't be speaking of him and his friends? Shouldn't such a message be told to a cat with more experience? He had become a warrior only a few moon ago. This message should not be his alone, obviously, but should Bramblestar know? He watched as their leader yowled to gather everyone below the highledge to discuss what was happening along the Windclan border, and Gingerfur padded forward.

"_Bramblestar has enough problems on his own as a leader." _He decided. "_It's not worth his time for some dream I've conjured up."_

* * *

"Let's go!" Bramblestar called from where he stood at the bramble thicket, giving the last call to the cats going to the gathering. Gingerfur kneaded the ground in impatience, and headed out with the rest of his clan. Bramblestar was at the head with Graystripe, who had Millie next to him. Lionblaze and Jayfeather were in a quiet conversation, Squirrelflight walking a little ways away and talking with Dustpelt. Dovewing and Bumblestripe were behind him along with Birchfall and Berrynose. A few of the newer apprentices, Redpaw and Skypaw, were walking at the very back until Birchfall snapped at the to keep up. They ran with their smaller legs until they were beside Gingerfur, panting and struggling to keep up. Gingerfur eyed them, and stopped in front of them, crouching. They both knew what this meant, as he played with them as kits, and they scrambled onto his back, hanging on lightly with their claws. They were small still, and Gingerfur was naturally larger than most cats. Birchfall seemed to hiss in annoyance, but Gingerfur ignored the tom, and aided the pair over the tree-bridge. Once on the other side, he immediately picked his way around the cats, going off the the left, and found three others sitting with an open spot next to them: his spot. He sat next to a white she-cat that smelled of fish, and her gray paws shuffling in front of her.

"Dawnfoot." Gingerfur meowed in greeting, and the she-cat turned happily to him.

"Gingerfur." she mewed softly. "You made it." Gingerfur felt warmth spread through him with these three cats, as he felt appreciated here.

"Springleaf, my most sincere apologies about the border trouble today." he bowed his head. "My sleep schedule is a little off one might say." Springleaf only shook her head softly.

"Don't worry about it. Starclan knows that Crowfeather and Heathertail look for a fight on your border." he replied, and the black cat across from him bristled.

"Just say the word and I'll shred them." he hissed, and Springleaf glanced at him. He let his fur lie flat and the fire in his eyes died. "I was only joking."

"Glad you have a sense of humor, Nightsplash." the Windclan cat teased, and the Shadowclan cat rolled his eyes and gave a playful cuff over her ears. Gingerfur swallowed, nervous at the question he was about to ask.

"You guys haven't had any, er-... weird dreams, have you?" He asked, and the other cats looked at him funny.

"Weird how?" Nightsplash asked finally.

"Oh, you know." Gingerfur sheepishly rolled a pebble around with his paw. "Old leaders visiting about some shining stone." There was more silence, and his pelt was heating up. Just as he was going to stand and leave, Nightsplash spoke once more.

"Mine was an old medicine cat, not a leader." Gingerfur looked at him in surprise, and so did the she-cats. "Stupid furball couldn't cure his own cold, but he showed me some old cave or something with a shining stone inside that broke into a bunch of pieces."

"Firestar came to me." Gingerfur meowed, sitting back down. "He told me that-."

"_The closest of four must go back in time to secure an unknown future."_ Dawnfoot spoke as he did, and he glanced at her.

"Crookedstar." was all she said, shrugging as though embarrassed.

"I had Tallstar." Springleaf finally confessed. "Sorry I was so quiet, I just thought it was a random dream and that you had the same one was weird to me, but it must mean something."

"At the end of my dream, the roof collapsed and I awoke and launched myself into the stream." Gingerfur said through a purr. "That's why I was on your border." Springleaf gave a _mrrow_ of laughter, and shook her head.

"You don't think the four could be us, do you?" Nightsplash asked, still confused on the topic, when a yowl sounded and no one could give the cat an answer. Grumpily, he turned to listen.

"Thunderclan has some bad news." Bramblestar began, beckoning Jayfeather to stand. "Tell them please."

"I speak for all clans, actually." Jayfeather said, not letting his sharp tongue stop him from snapping back at his leader. "The medicine cats and I went to the Moonpool per tradition on the half-moon. However, when we went we had no connection to our ancestors through the sacred water." Gasps flooded the area, over taking the medicine cats voice. Instead of gaining attention for himself, he sat silently as the leaders hushed the meowing and whispers. "Our connection to Starclan is lost, and we ask that any cat with a spiritual connection to them come forward to tell your leaders once the gathering has ended." The blind cat sat once more, and Bramblestar also sat as to finish his report. Gingerfur leaned forward so all his friends could hear him.

"No cat say anything to your leaders." he whispered, causing the trio to turn to him.

"Why not?" Nightsplash asked. "We'd be legendary, the first to speak with Starclan!"

"Yes, but Starclan came to us and said the four." Gingerfur replied. "Not the four plus our leaders. We should figure out what this means before we decide to do anything about it." Some cat cut him off but shushing him, and they turned as Nightsplash gave a hiss of pure fury, shutting the other cat up for good. "We should meet back here again, in a couple of nights or so."

"I don't like this sneaking around, but I'll do it." Nightsplash said, giving a nod to the older male. Springleaf nodded, and they all turned to Dawnfoot whose eyes were on Gingerfur.

"If you think this is the right thing to do, then I'll come along." she mewed, and Gingerfur licked her over the ears.

"Ok, we'll meet here in two nights at midnight." he decided, and the other cats turned back just for Windclan's report.

"And there were Thunderclan cats at the border!" Onestar had finished, and a collaborative hiss rose from most of the Windclan cats.

"From what I heard, Windclan attacked and crossed the border first." Bramblestar meowed coolly, and Onestar hissed.

"I don't care! Keep your Thunderclan filth on your side of the border!" The Windclan cats unsheathed their claws, and Thunderclan turned with their claws as well. The other two clans sat back and watched, ready for the battle, and no clouds covered the moon. Cats hissed, and finally one pair clashed, causing a chain reaction of fighting cats.

"Stop!" Jayfeather yowled above the noise, and the cats broke apart. "Starclan can't tell us that what we're doing is wrong. So for Starclan's sake use your heads! You're warriors, not kits! You know what's wrong, so follow the code! I, in the name of Starclan, command this gathering to be over!" No cat seemed to want to argue, and the cats all began to dissipate.

"I have to go." Gingerfur was the first to move from his frozen position. "Thunderclan will want to get home so that we don't give Windclan anymore excuses to attack." He looked at Springleaf, making sure that he didn't offend the she-cat. She only nodded in approval, standing to brush pelts before he left. The others did too, and he bowed his head. "In two days then." With that, he bounded quickly after his clan that was quickly leaving. Once over the tree-bridge, Windclan travelled just behind them. It was completely silent for a few minutes, just the sound of drumming paws.

Suddenly, there was a squeak of terror, and the whole of Thunderclan froze to see that Redpaw had stopped to protect Skypaw, whom had fallen right in front of Heathertail. Heathertail raised a paw, and Gingerfur leapt with all of Starclan. He bowled over the she-cat, knocking her backwards and hissing furiously. Onestar glared at his own cats, forcing them to stay where they were and not attack.

"That was wrong of my warrior, Bramblestar, so take advantage and leave." He hissed, glaring coldly at Gingerfur. The ginger tom didn't respond, only herded the apprentices towards their own clan and nudging them up front by Bramblestar. His leader only watched him.

"Ferncloud will be happy to know you saved them." He meowed, dipping his head, and then motioning the clan to set out once more. Gingerfur turned once more and met eyes with Springleaf, who blinked apologetically. He shook his head, telling her that it couldn't have been helped. Then, he turned and padded into the night after the rest of his clan.

All he needed now was to wait for two days and hope his friends would keep their jaws shut as they promised.

* * *

_**PLEASE VISIT THE FORUM FOR FLIGHTCLAN!**__** It needs more warriors! Thanks for reading! Review if you want!**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Thanks to all those who reviewed! You make me want to write more! ^_^**_

* * *

The night was cold as Gingerfur slunk through the shadows of the forest. Fatigue made him trip over a tree root, which he stood from and began to muter grumpily to himself the rest of the way. He told Spiderleg, whom was watching the entrance, that he couldn't sleep and was going for a midnight hunt. He made a mental note to do some hunting before he returned to his own clanmates. He knew that this meant he wouldn't get so much as a wink of sleep, and he would have to suffer through the consequences. He picked his way down by the lake, padding forward until he was crossing over Windclan's border and then sprinted towards the island. The last thing he needed was to give Windclan a reason to target he and his clan anymore. He skidded to a halt in front of the tree-bridge, walking slowly across as he didn't feel like going for a dip. If the night was this cold than surely the water would freeze him to death. Once across, he pushed his way through and found three other cats already waiting.

"There his is!" Nightsplash grumbled, fur fluffed out against the cold. The two she-cats turned to him, and Dawnfoot padded forward to touch his nose. She lead him back to the others, and he sat with them, their backs all turned to the wind that was blowing around them. He imagined himself falling off the tree-bridge into the black water surrounding them and pulling himself back into this wind. Gingerfur shivered, twitching his ears.

"I'm sorry. I had a little bit of trouble getting out of camp. Nothing too major. Now, we should discuss some things." Gingerfur began awkwardly, causing Nightsplash to snort.

"I would hope so! I'm not freezing my tail off out here without a reason!" He hissed, and the others glanced at each other in amusement.

"I think we should talk about what the prophecy itself means," He meowed, looking around at the other four, who only nodded. "Any ideas?"

"Well, the four must mean us, right?" Springleaf asked, looking around. The others all nodded in confirmation.

"I think we can say that we are the four." Nightsplash bowed his head. "The question is why us?"

"Well, Firestar was just a kittypet when he got chosen for a greater destiny." Gingerfur offered. "We just have to figure out what the actual prophecy means. Back in time? And what does the giant stone have to do with anything?" The other cats sat in silence, considering and pondering the meaning of everything. Gingerfur shook his head, puzzled. How could a cat go back in time? That didn't make any sense. Was this rock supposed to send them back in time? Even so, what were they supposed to do when they got there? And how would they get back? Irritated, Gingerfur stood and began pacing, clawing at the ground and shaking his head. None of this made any sense. Did other cats get such confusing messages? Why couldn't Starclan just make sense and give them the information they needed straightforward? Was it just a privilege to be confusing after you die?

"I still don't get why we can't tell our leader about this." Nightsplash meowed openly, and Gingerfur only shook his head.

"If we were to tell the leaders, do you think that we would get a chance to figure out Starclan's message that we were _personally_ given? The leaders are just that:leaders. They would want to take control of the situation as the normally do for a clan. They'd send all of the experienced warriors and we'd never get a chance for ourselves," he explained.

"That seems kind of selfish." Springleaf tilted her head to one side, and Dawnfoot flicked the she-cat in the ears with her tail.

"True." Gingerfur bowed his head in acknowledgement of her statement. "However, if Starclan hadn't wanted us to figure this out, and they wanted our leader to know and send experienced warriors, they would have given the message to them instead of us."

"Oh yes, because a bunch of new, selfish, band of crazy cats would suffice so much better." Nightsplash rolled his eyes, earning a _mrrow_ of laughter. "That sounds like what they decided to do choosing those for the Great Journey." Dawnfoot's head shot up.

"That's it!" she meowed, eyes gleaming. The others stared at her in wait of her explanation. "The Great Journey, back into time! Starclan want us to retrace our steps back to the old forest!" Gingerfur blinked for a moment before brushing his pelt against hers.

"That makes perfect sense!" He meowed encouragingly. She ducked her head shyly.

"So, what, do we take the clans back to the old forest or something?" Springleaf asked, confused.

"No, only the four of us are mentioned." Nightsplash responded, flicking her head with his tail. "Think mousebrain. We're pretty lucky actually. In the old forest, all the cats that went didn't really know one another. We've all been friends since kithood basically."

"The beginning of apprenticeship." Springleaf purred, remembering back to that point in time. Gingerfur curled his tail in excitement.

"Ok, so we know where we're going," he meowed, relieved that they weren't actually going back into time. The thought had made his head spin. "Do we know what the rock is?" More silence enveloped them, and Gingerfur shivered visibly against the cold. Dawnfoot pressed against him, and he blinked gratefully for her warmth.

"Wasn't the connection to Starclan back in the forest known as the Moonstone?" Dawnfoot asked, and the other cats nodded.

"Nice remembering." Nightsplash nodded to her, and she squirmed under his praise. Gingerfur sat a little taller next to the she-cat.

"But in my vision the Moonstone had been shattered." Springleaf meowed, pulling their attention back.

"Mine as well." Gingerfur dipped his head. "But it was still glowing, so maybe we only need a piece of it."

"You know what this means, don't you?" Nightsplash asked, and the others turned to him. "We need to leave, immediately. The clans are left without Starclan to guide them, they have no connection. So the longer we take to be on our way, the faster our clans will fall apart behind us." The horrific reality of the situation suddenly hit Gingerfur, and he stood swiftly.

"Now," he offered. "Let's leave now." All three of their jaws dropped, and they gaped at him.

"Are you serious?" Nightsplash asked, blinking rapidly.

"You said it yourself." Gingerfur meowed. "The longer we wait the faster the clans deteriorate." Springleaf jumped to his side, her eyes shining with excitement.

"You can count me in," she meowed. Her head was high and she stretched. "I was getting bored with the usual warrior duties anyway."

"If you think it's what we should do, then I'll come with you." Dawnfoot purred, standing beside Gingerfur. They all looked at Nightsplash, awaiting his response. He looked at them, sighed, and shook his head.

"I think you're all mad," he looked at them. "But I can't let you just travel back to the forest without a Shadowclan representative, and any other cat would rip all your fur off by the end of day 1," He sighed once more. "And it's cold and windy here, I think I'm okay with leaving. At least for just a little while."

"Should we say goodbye?" Springleaf asked, and Gingerfur looked at her but Nightsplash spoke before he could.

"If we say goodbye they'll question us and force us to stay here," the black meowed. "Think about it." Springleaf nodded, hanging her head. Nightsplash touched noses with her.

"It'll be alright," he told her gently. "We'll be there and back before you know it." She seemed to brighten, and Gingerfur lead the way off the island before rain began to pour. He turned to the others, disappointed.

"Maybe we should camp just outside of clan territory and then leave," he suggested, ears flattened at the falling rain. The others could only mumble a nod as rain was falling heavily at a fast pace. They padded along the shoreline towards Thunderclan territory, and then followed the stream up into the woods. The rain seemed to lessen as it traveled through the branches of the trees. Up and past scent markers, they found a large hollow created by several tree roots intertwined, and they decided to settle there. Gingerfur yawned, and yet he stayed sitting.

"What are you doing?" Nightsplash asked the ginger tom as he lay down.

"I'm going to keep watch," came the reply through a yawn. "Someone's going to have to make sure we don't get caught."

"But you've been up for awhile." Nightsplash protested.

"So have you." Gingerfur responded gently. "Now, go to sleep." The black cat mumbled grumpily to himself, but did as he was told and fell asleep. Gingerfur's eyes stayed open, though they drooped with sleep, and he shook his head several times as his friends slept nearby. He had to stay awake at least for their sakes. He reminded himself of this as the hours of the night dragged by. When the moon finally hung low in the sky, he stood, ready to awake the others so they could start out.

Suddenly, a twig broke to his right, and his head swiveled towards it. Nightsplash's eyes shot open, and he lifted his head. Gingerfur flicked his tail as to stop him from moving, and he crouched, creeping forward. Just before he reached the place the twig had broke, a fluffy white time rolled out from the bush and tumbled into the older, orange tom. It surprised him, and Gingerfur pinned the cat under his large paw. Gray eyes met green, and Gingerfur blinked in surprise.

"Skypaw, what are you doing past the border?" he meowed, letting the apprentice to his paws. The small tom shook his fur out, leaving it fluffed as he saw the other cats.

"Enemies!" he hissed in his tiny voice, causing Nightsplash's fur to fluff out too. Gingerfur placed a paw out as to stop the Shadowclan warrior from attacking.

"Skypaw," he repeated. "What are you doing out here?"

"I was on the dawn patrol, and I found your scent. So when no one was looking, I followed you." the apprentice replied innocently. "Why are you out here with cats from different clans? I thought that was against the warrior code." Gingerfur sighed.

"Did anyone follow you?"

"No, from what I heard they all trampled back to camp like badgers." Skypaw retorted defensively. "Why are you way out here away from camp?"

"Nosy kit." Nightsplash muttered, waking the she-cats.

"I'm an apprentice!" Skypaw fluffed out his fur even more.

"Skypaw, I'm going to tell you something so important it must stay a secret." Gingerfur said, knowing that Skypaw would keep his jaws shut. This apprentice looked up to him, and tried to be as speechless and seemingly emotionless as the ginger tom himself. "I'm going on a special mission, and I'll tell you when I get back, but until then you can't tell any other cat, understand?" Skypaw nodded solemnly. He was good at being Gingerfur. "Good, then go home and say nothing, understand?"

"Can I come with you?" he mewed as Gingerfur turned.

"This is too dangerous a mission, maybe when you're older." He responded, looking at his friends as to keep them silent. "For now, go home. When I come back, I'll tell you where I went and what I did first." Skypaw seemed to glower for a minute before sighing.

"I don't know where you're going, I don't know why, and honestly it seems kind of stupid to me to not tell Bramblestar." Skypaw sighed. "Alright, but you better tell me first," the white apprentice told him, and Gingerfur blinked in relief.

"I will." the fluffy cat padded away and Gingerfur sighed.

"That cat was just like you." Springleaf said, amusement glittering her gaze.

"Oh yes, he tried as hard as he can to be me, and he's pretty good at it for a cheeky little apprentice." Gingerfur rolled his eyes, and headed towards the edge of the woods and a large plain that ended in a large mountain. Mountains upon mountains seemed to appear behind them, never seeming to end.

"One mountain there," Nightsplash sighed. "And several more behind it."

"Oh, c'mon." Springleaf said, bounding onto the plain. "See this as an adventure!" She leaped into the air like a kit, jumping and meowing at the new terrain and scents.

"More like a race." Nightsplash muttered, following the light gray she-cat. Dawnfoot padded after them, purring with amusement at her friend's apprenctice-like behavior, and Gingerfur gave one last look behind them, praying that Starclan would do all they could to keep those beside the lake safe. For they were indeed in a race, one he wasn't sure they could win; the race against time itself.

* * *

_**So, should I alternate in chapters between Skypaw's POV? Or should I keep it a mystery and focus on out protagonists? Let me know what you think!**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Thank you all again for your support!**_

* * *

Gingerfur was sure that he never seen such huge mountains before in his life. He'd never seen mountains at all actually, and the nursery tales did them no justice whatsoever. The towering peaks that reached to the skies, snow capping the tops, and the large jagged rocks made up the mountainside; he gaped as he stood at the foot of it. Was he really prepared to scale this and many more? Springleaf had already started up, sniffing around for the best paw holds. Dawnfoot stood next to Nightsplash, listening to him meow about how stupid the trip was and that every cat here was mad but him. Gingerfur shook his mighty head, ignoring the comments from the dark warrior, and bounded up after Springleaf. She mewed in delight at his presence, and continued to climb up. Gingerfur followed her, leaping up over a few of the rocks. Then he landed on a flat path, leading around and up the mountainside. He frowned, crouching down and sniffing. There were other cats in these mountains he'd heard, but there were so many they had tread a path in stone? Springleaf leaped down from her perch on a boulder and padded a little ways in front of him.

"This is strange," she meowed, ears pricked for the sound of anything unusual. Dawnfoot had climbed up next to Gingerfur, brushing against him as she joined the smaller cat at the head of the group. Nightsplash stood next to the ginger tom who stood and towered over the other cats.

"Yes, why-?" Gingerfur was cut off from a screech that resonated from the sky above. The four cats looked up in surprise, and found a bird circling towards them. A big bird.

"I may be hungry, but I'm not fighting with that thing!" Nightsplash shrieked, bolting back down the pathway towards a crevice in the side of the mountain. Dawnfoot followed quickly after them, and Gingerfur turned only to find that the bird was after Springleaf, who was frozen in horror on the ground. He whipped around and sprinted, using his large paws to launch himself forward. He leaped onto the bird with the power of the wind and hit it square in it's large neck, snapping it and throwing it to the ground. He tumbled over it's dead wings and skidded on his stomach on the other side. His heart was pounding and he was gasping. However big he was, that bird was bigger.

"Oh, Gingerfur!" Springleaf exclaimed, nudging him to his paws, and checking him over with her nose. "Are you alright?" he only gave a muffled grunt as his head hung in his furry chest, exhaustion suddenly hitting him. He used all the strength he could muster from having no sleep and threw himself at the bird's neck in hopes to at least distract it; thank Starclan he was born a large cat. So he let Springleaf worry over his mere exhaustion and then stood swiftly. "You saved my life." she mewed softly, her blue eyes met his green ones. "Thank you." He stood, blinking, and looking at his friend. Her eyes were as soft as her voice, and he touched his nose gently with hers.

"Of course, what else could I do?" he responded softly. His eyes averted to the other two cats that finally appeared from the hole in the rock. "Hey, scaredy cats! You missed it, we killed the bird!"

"_He_ killed the bird." Springleaf corrected, leaping atop it and looking down at it. "But it does look rather tasty. What kind of bird is it?"

"Eagle." Dawnfoot responded, stepping away from Nightsplash who still fumed that he had run instead of also staying to fight. "That's what the elders say anyway." She leaned forward, sniffing, and opened her jaws to take a bite when several cats began yowling. They looked up to find two different groups of cats coming from two different directions, both sprinting as if to get to the eagle first. Gingerfur crouched down, trying to appear less threatening as they were outnumbered, and all but Nightsplash followed suit. One group was made of two toms and a female, and smelled of water. The other group smelled almost of mud or something, and appeared a bit skinnier but twice as aggressive.

"This is on our border," The lead water-scented cat meowed, standing tall above most the others.

"That's mouse dung, Talon," the other lead cat hissed. "That's clearly on our side!"

"Clearly you guys need to know where your borders are," Another tom beside the cat named Talon spoke, his dark fur ruffled up.

"Shut up, Stormfur! You're not even a Tribe cat!" the leader hissed, and Gingerfur's ears pricked in interest. These mountain cats had different names, but this cat had a clan name. Why?

"We caught this bird, why should it matter to you?" Springleaf meowed, confused at the two squabbling groups.

"Shut up, clan cat!" the leader of the second group snarled, and then Gingerfur stood to his full height. He towered well above this leader, and the other groups' cats as well, and he walked until he should've been nose to nose, but was too tall. He glared down at the leading cat, who crouched in fear like the rest of his patrol.

"Watch how you speak to my clanmate," He suggested, calmly, icily. The group backed away, and then one by one all took off into their own territory, and Gingerfur watched them go. He looked at his slightly-darker paws, and then turned back to the other group waiting. "Need I warn you off too?" The cat known as Stormfur shook his head, padding forward. He was large too, but Gingerfur still towered over him.

"I was once a Clan cat and kept the name, the question is why are clan cats travelling back through the mountains." he asked, looking suspiciously at the ginger tom, who sighed.

"I believe that information is classified by our ancestors." he responded, and Stormfur looked confused for a mere moment before nodding.

"By your ancestors. We have different ancestors out here, the Tribe of Endless Hunting. It's been so long of that ancestors' mentioning I'd nearly forgotten who they were." Stormfur said, amused with himself. The thought horrified Gingerfur. _I don't want to be out here so long that I forget of Starclan as well! _Although he felt relieved that the tom didn't press the matter.

"So, what, did you get lost and just decide to stay with the Tribe?" Nightsplash asked, and Stormfur turned his amusement to the black cat.

"No, after helping the clans with the Great Journey, I found my mate and decided to stay with the Tribe instead as I had no one left." Stormfur explained, and Gingerfur felt a pang of sorrow for this cat. He had lost everything.

"You were one of the chosen." Springleaf said in awe, and Stormfur _mrrowed _in amusement.

"No, my sister was the chosen. I was the stubborn brother that wasn't going to leave her side for all the fish in the world." Stormfur looked at his paws, anguish overflowing from him. "My sister died to save this Tribe, so I'm also here to be as close as I can to her." Gingerfur fell to the ground, able to taste the older tom's pain. He had lost so much, and still he was a bright, happy cat.

"Wait, isn't Graystripe your father?" Springleaf asked. "The legendary Graystripe?" Stormfur's tail curled; he was just an amused cat.

"He is, and yes, I've travelled back to the lake for a reunitement with him. I'm happy, and he's happy so long as I and Millie are. He'll be just fine without me, I'm sure." He replied before Springleaf could even ask about it. "Now, I've kept my clanmate and my mate waiting, and I think this eagle should come back with us."

"No." Nightsplash meowed, standing atop the bird to everyone's surprise. "We caught this bird, we haven't eaten since we left last night; we're going to eat it."

"Nightsplash." Gingerfur groaned at the younger tom's stubbornness and hot head. Stormfur only shook his head, opening his jaws to speak but Talon beat him to it.

"You don't understand. We'll take the eagle back as prey, and as guests you may share it," he meowed, dipping his head.

"And you saved us from an argument and a possible fight with the other cats of these

mountains." the she-cat added in a soft voice. She followed Talon and dipped her head as well. "Which one of you is leader?" The clan cats looked around, leader?

"What do you mean?" Springleaf asked. "Like as in which one of us is in charge?" Stormfur and the she-cat both nodded, and all the cat's gazes seemed to land on Gingerfur, who only sighed and stepped forward.

"I guess I am," he meowed, then yawned widely. The she-cat purred in amusement.

"Well, Stoneteller will want to meet you, and I'm sure you will all want to eat and then rest," she mewed. "My name is Brook, and I'll lead the way while the toms get the bird. Come with me, please."

* * *

The roaring of the waterfall was deafening, and how the cats living behind it managed to understand one another was a mystery to Gingerfur as he surveyed the many cats in idle conversation around him. Yet, once he and his companions were taken notice of, the conversations came to a halt, though it was hard to tell. The farther back they were taken into the cave, the better it was for them to hear. Stormfur and Talon dropped the large eagle with a sigh of relief that the heavy load was gone. Brook beckoned Gingerfur onward, and he looked back at his three friends who stared with wide eyes.

"One moment," He padded quickly to his friends, crouching and lowering his voice. "You guys stay here, I'll just be a few minutes with their leader."

"I don't trust these cats." Nightsplash hissed, looking around. "We don't know them, they could kill us while you're back there and then they could use you or something!"

"Then trust me." Gingerfur mewed, looking him straight in the eyes. "I am your friend, I wouldn't lie to you without Starclan personally telling me to do so. Even then I might not. I will return, I so much as think something will happen to you, I'll be back here before you could say mouse." Nightsplash looked at the ginger tom for a few mere moments before nodding.

"We'll wait here for you." Springleaf told him, nodding. Gingerfur returned the nod, swiping his tongue over her ears, and then bounded back to Brook.

"Let's make this quick," he meowed. She glanced at him, confused, before leading the way without another word. He followed her back through the cave until they padded into a single cave filled with pointed stones jutting out from, well, everywhere. Near a large puddle sat an older cat, who turned his eyes to Gingerfur.

"I've been expecting you." he rasped.

* * *

Skypaw bounded back down through the woods, grumbling to himself. It wasn't fair that they all got to leave without permission, and why were there cats of the other clans with Gingerfur? He angry scraped at the ground, scowling. He would show them! His blue eyes fixated on the way the dawn patrol had gone home, and then they turned with the rest of him and focused on the direction that the other groups of cats had gone. He whipped his head between the two, then crouched, covering his ears. What should he do?

The clan needed him, this was very true indeed. The fact that Windclan were treading on their heels made it difficult to want to miss a chance to shred their ears! Yet if Gingerfur, a cat nearly as skilled as Lionblaze, was also just strolling out of camp and leaving, then it shouldn't be too big a deal for Skypaw to be gone either. His brother, Redpaw, would most likely miss him, and be stuck with all the apprentice chores...

_Gah! Why is this so hard?!_ he thought in frustration. He lashed his tail and spat onto the ground. He stared hard at his white paws, hoping the answers would just appear in his fluffy coat. He sighed deeply.

The white tom stood swiftly, breathing in and breathing out. His ears swiveled around, and he lowered his head, padding through the trees.

* * *

_**So, was Skypaw heading home? Or going after those journeying back? Let me know what you think!**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Thank you again to all of those that reviewed and are supporting the story! ***UPDATE AT THE BOTTOM! PLEASE READ!*****_

* * *

The moon was slowly becoming a new moon, where it's light did not illuminate the dark of the night. Yet, so long as it hung in the air, it would do just fine for a meeting. An unplanned meeting that is, requested by Mistystar herself. Bramblestar and Jayfeather walked side by side towards the gathering island, and neither cat spoke a word as neither felt the need to. They both were overly curious as to why just the leaders and medicine cats were requested to attend, but neither knew the answer and therefore it was pointless to ask about it.

Jayfeather crossed the bridge first, and Bramblestar followed rather closely, padding with the blind cat to the center of the island where the other leaders sat in wait. Blackstar stood swiftly, impatience coming off him in waves, as the Thunderclan representatives sat down.

"Good, you're here. Now Mistystar, can you please explain why you dragged us all out here?" he meowed coldly, and the Riverclan leader glared at him, and the Shadowclan leader sat with a thump.

"Well, about a day and a half ago, just after the gathering, we found that a warrior, a newer one named Dawnfoot, was missing." Mistystar began, blinking rapidly as the other leaders flinched and glanced around uneasily. "I assume by your discomfort that cats have gone missing for you as well."

"Nightsplash was also a newly made warrior, and he also turned up missing around that time." Blackstar meowed. "But that doesn't mean we are any weaker!" he announced, standing and glaring at the Riverclan leader. "In case you were thinking of attacking; we've seen your cats close on our borders!"

"No cat is attacking! Now sit down, you mousebrain." Jayfeather hissed, and Blackstar spat at him furiously before sitting.

"Springleaf is gone." Onestar said. "We figured she gone off with that Thunderclan friend of hers, seeing how Thunderclan also happen to be friendly on our borders as well." Jayfeather snarled in the direction of the leader, but Brambleclaw ran a tail over his ears.

"Yes, Gingerfur also is missing. The only problem with Onestar's theory is that an apprentice was gone as well. I can assume that they are all together, wherever they are, as it seems to close a coincidence for any other reasoning," he meowed, and Mistystar nodded. "Check your borders for their scents, then recheck them again. Let the other leaders know if anything happens. Oh, and Mistystar?"

"Yes?" the Riverclan leader lifted her head.

"Next time you need to say something like this, a gathering would be a better time to do it."

* * *

"You've been expecting me?" Gingerfur echoed to the old cat, who's eyes were now fixated on him. Brook shifted at his side, before earning a nod from the cat and whisking out of the cave.

"Yes, the Tribe of Endless hunting told me that strange cats would be appearing by my waterfall. Once more would they belong to those cats living around the lake," the cat closed his eyes, and then reopened them on the orange cat again. "And they would be lead by a cat whose fur is the color or fire itself." Gingerfur blinked several times as though trying to process what was being said. Their ancestors knew he was coming? "I am Teller of the Pointed Stones, or Stoneteller. You may call me either, and your name is what?"

"I'm Gingerfur." he said, sitting up a little taller. "Yes, I am a clan cat and we don't mean you any trouble, rather we are just passing through." The old cat purred in amusement.

"You see, this I know. You cats have had a long journey, and and even longer and more difficult one ahead. You especially, Gingerfur, for you must lead these other cats and be strong in their eyes." Gingerfur swallowed. He didn't want his friends to rely on just him, he wanted them to rely on each other equally. "However, where is the fifth cat?"

"Fifth cat?" Gingerfur frowned in confusion. "What fifth cat, only four were of the prophecy."

"Yes, but the Tribe of Endless Hunting tell me that five will come." Stoneteller purred. "It is much like the Great Journey; there were more cats than needed for that journey as well. Do not fret, with time the fifth cat will come." Still confused, Gingerfur opened his jaws to ask what this old cat had meant but he nudged him out of the room. "Go now, and rest with your friends. The fifth cat will show itself when it decides it is time." Head heavy with riddles and questions, Gingerfur padded back lightly to his friends, and sat down to share the rest of the big bird they had saved for him.

"What happened?"

"What did you see?"

"Why did Brook come back without you?"

"You smell like another cat, was there one back there?" Gingerfur held up his tail to silence his friends' bombarding questions.

"I went back there to talk with an old, cat who I assume is the leader, named Stoneteller. He was in this cave full of pointed stones that he could talk to his own ancestors with, and Brook came back because she wasn't needed in the talk he gave me and was dismissed," he answered all at once. The others breathed a sigh of relief. "Though he mentioned something about a fifth cat."

"A fifth cat?" everyone echoed.

"Yah, he said that another cat was to accompany us." Gingerfur lay down with a full belly in a nest that was provided.

"You don't think they'll keep us here until then, do you?" Nightsplash hissed softly, and the four cats looked around. Two large, muscular cats sat in front of the entrance, meeting the clan cats' gazes. They all glance at one another uneasily.

"They will." Springleaf gulped, and Gingerfur scooted his nest closer to hers and brushed against her in comfort, missing the glare that Dawnfoot sent the Windclan she-cat.

"I ber Gingerfur could take one on his own, and the rest of us could take the second one off guard, and then we could leap out and let the stream wash us down the mountainside before we-." Nightsplash began before Gingerfur cut him off.

"Ok, first of all, why would I have to take on a cat all by myself?" he meowed.

"You're the one who used to sneak out to watch Lionblaze and your own leader train." Nightsplash reminded him. "Then you taught yourself to fight extremely well, that's not our fault." Gingerfur dipped his head.

"True, and secondly, if there is a fifth cat, then we may as well wait here for him."

"We can't waste time on this trip. The clans will start to fall apart behind us without our ancestors guidance." Nightsplash argued. "We have no time to be staying with another group of cats like this. We need to be allowed to leave by morning, otherwise I'm going to fight my way out!" With that, Nightsplash whipped around, curled up into a ball, and ignored the others whilst trying to fall asleep.

"He has a point." Dawnfoot mewed unnaturally edgy. "We need to get moving as soon as we can, we can't stay locked up here forever." She, too, turned to fall asleep. Springleaf and Gingerfur exchanged worried glances at what their friends were proposing.

"We have to stay together; the closest of four, remember?" Springleaf meowed softly. Dawnfoot twitched her ears to show she heard but didn't care, and Nightsplash was already asleep. Gingerfur shook his head, and they both turned to sleep themselves, yet sleep seemed to be eluding the ginger cat. He stood after a while, shaking moss from his pelt, and padding over to the pair guarding the cave.

"You clan cats must stay inside." one of them said, the larger of the two, only not by much. They seemed to be twins, both large and a stone gray color.

"How long do you plan on keeping us here?" Gingerfur questioned, and the cats exchanged confused glances.

"We're not sure, but we were told to keep you in."

"So you don't know why you're neglecting cats, but you're just going to do it anyway?"

"Our leader told us to, don't you listen to your leaders, forest cat?" Gingerfur bristled but kept calm as usual.

"I do, in fact, listen to every word my leader speaks." the twins seemed satisfied with this, but Gingerfur swept on. "However, I do know that if my leader were to order me to do something that I did not feel to be right, then I would question him about his motives behind it. I'm a warrior, not a blind kit." He watched the twins' mouth gape open at this, and he turned back to his nest, tail and chin held high. He curled up once more, facing away from the guards who were now whispering furiously to one another. Sleep then washed over his satisfaction of giving the guards a mind of their own.

* * *

Skypaw picked his way over the rocks and jutting stones, missing a step and putting a sharp pebble right through his paw. Leaping backwards in discomfort and pain, he sat down to examine the injury. He was bleeding slightly, and pain shot up his leg. Clenching his teeth, he padded onward.

_Why did I decide to follow after my mousebrained clanmate? I could be in the hollow right now, eating a mouse without a cut on my paw deeper than the lake! I could be hunting for the elders and kits! I could be patrolling the Shadowclan border, or fighting off an annoying Windclan border patrol! Instead, Starclan knows why, I'm out here roaming the mountains without a sense of direction after a warrior who had probably gone completely mad! _He thought angrily to himself, limping along through the sheer cliff sides. His blue eyes were watchful, always observing and wary to any signs of movement. He had heard the elders' tales of wolves in the mountains, and Lionblaze's story about the two Tribes in the mountains. Tribes! That's it!

Skypaw began nosing at the ground, searching for any scent markers of a border between the two Tribes. Surely one would take him to the Tribe of Rushing Rivers or whatever it was called, and he would bet a moons worth of dawn patrols that the mousebrained cats would all be there, safe and sound.

The sun was setting when he had finally made his way down into a valley, but no sign of a border was present. His paw was throbbing painfully, and he was exhausted beyond further investigation of where he was. Yet, he pressed on, knowing that maybe his clanmate needed him, and he had a feeling that he was close. He limped even more now, the blood dried on the bottom of his paw and the pain increasing with every step. Gritting his teeth, and flattening his ears against the wind that was howling around him, he began pressing forward as much as he could. Re-climbing the mountain was his new goal, for he could find the waterfall the Tribe supposedly lived behind.

Night was falling now, the darkness settling in and bringing new predators out, as the fluffy, white apprentice pulled himself over a rather large boulder, sitting atop it to peer over the valley. No waterfall was in sight. With a sigh, he slithered down ungracefully off the large rock and onto another smooth stone; no, a path? Skypaw looked up to see the winding path disappear behind a rock face, and the wind whipped up around him. He ducked, trying to avoid getting dirt into his eyes, when he scented something familiar. It was Gingerfur's scent! He had been on this path! Once the wind had died, Skypaw stood and got a better smell, taking in a deep breath. It was definitely Gingerfur. There were the scents of the other three clans as well, plus two more that were strange. One smelled of water, and rocks, and a musky cave smell. The other was mud, and open air, and it was unusually strong. Too strong, in fact, that it was overpowering the other scents near him.

"What is another forest cat doing on our borders?" A voice hissed quietly, and Skypaw stiffened.

_Oh no._

* * *

**_***_****_UPDATE!_****_*** Since school is fast approaching (tomorrow for us in Alaska) I cannot promise a daily update. It could be anywhere from a daily one, to one week apart as school schedules are a bit weird for me (in other words, I finish a lot of things in class and don't have homework) So I apologize for the weirdness of it in advance, and I hope you all understand! Thank you! ~TACF_**


	6. Chapter 5

_**The first update of the school year, I'm pretty proud of it. Let me know what you think, and thank you all for the reviews! I read all of them, and they inspire me to write more!**_

* * *

_Oh no._

Skypaw turned around and found himself facing a bunch of scrawny, mud-scented cats with a vicious appearance. There were three of them, a smaller mottled brown female who seemed less frightening than the others, and then there were the others. The black one the was the second biggest, a tom who was obviously just a follower of the lead one. The lead one was a scruffy, uncleansed looking lighter brown tom with large muscles for leaping and jagged teeth that were shown as he pulled his lips into a snarl.

Skypaw growled back, though he knew that he should be careful. He was outnumbered, though it was also dark and he was used to rough terrain and could probably escape. _What am I thinking?! These cats live in the mountains! I would certainly get caught!_

"I'm not on your border, I can clearly see that I put myself over on the other side of your scent markers," he retorted to the cats, and the leader took a few steps until he was standing on the edge of the border itself, leaning over.

"Little forest cat, I'm not afraid to take a few pawsteps over the border to personally tear your fur off to line my nest," he hissed. "It would take a matter of seconds and your fur looks temptingly soft. Stay off our land then."

"I'm just passing through, you've no right to hurt me, mud-kit!" Skypaw seethed back, and the lead cat stood rigid in shock. The other two cats exchanged fearful glances, and shot forward, holding their leader back by the pelt and tail as he attempted to launch himself at the white cat.

"Say that again you tree climbing, forest loving, eagle prey, festering cat!" He yowled. "I will launch myself across this border and shred you to pieces, you mangy piece of fur!"

"I hope to the Tribe of Endless hunting that you don't." A voice echoed, and Skypaw whipped around to find a cat on his side of the border, a large, gray one.

"Would you look at that?!" The leader said, calming himself. "A forest cat coming to save one of his own."

"Stormfur is one of us now," another voice boomed, and another cat revealed himself.

"Talon is right, I belong with the mountains," the cat known as Stormfur nodded, and padded up to the border to meet with the leader, nose to nose. "You're the intruders into _our_ territory, so why don't you scurry back to your little cavern and back off." The other leader's claws came out quickly, and Stormfur's unsheathed to match.

"Stormfur," Talon said warningly. "We came to check the borders, not to fight on them."

"I'll fight 'em!" Skypaw marched up next to the older cat, lips drawn back and eyes narrowed. "Mangy cats like these can't go around insulting your tribe or Thunderclan and leave without a scratch!" Talon watched from behind, and the smaller brown she-cat seemed to back away very slowly.

"Forest cat scum." the leader said, and letting out a yowl Skypaw launched himself, bowling over the larger tom. He heard Stormfur call out, but was cut short as the other cat jumped him. Paws thrummed as Talon leapt in to help, and Skypaw thrust the dirty cat away. "You puny white piece of fur," he hissed. "You've made a mistake taking me on your own!"

"Let me show you the power of Thunderclan!" Skypaw retorted back, unsheathing his claws and jumping forward once again. He saw the leader duck, and as soon as his white paws hit the ground, he turned and took a swipe, low, and behind him. A screech of pain split the air as Skypaw's claws raked over his ear, shredding it to pieces. Shaking his head angrily, the leader sprinted forward, and Skypaw crouched, ready. As he got closer, he leaped into the air in attempt to get over him, but couldn't get high enough as the leader got a burst of speed and knocked him out of balance. Skypaw went skidding across the rock on his belly, feeling little stone cut into him. Grimacing in pain, he stood just as the leader sank his teeth into his scruff and lifted him into the air. He shook Skypaw until the world around him was but a blur of darkness and gray. Black spots enveloped his vision, but there was no way that he was just going to give up this easily. He scratched around wildly, blindly, and felt his claws rake through the matted fur of his attacker. The leader, yowled, releasing him, and Skypaw turned instantly to slash at the muzzle of the cat standing broadly above him. The lead cat had backed up, shaking his head, and Skypaw hissed loudly, building it up and arching his back menacingly.

"You're good for a tiny cat, but your end is coming," he retorted.

"Thunderclan don't kill." Skypaw felt his fur puff out. "But if you think that you can kill me, then you're going to have to expect a similar attack style." Crouching low, he bared his teeth and flicked his tail as an invitation to attack. Unable to resist as he quivered with anticipation, the lead cat leaped at him with surprising speed. Skypaw slipped underneath him, reaching out a paw and scratching at his underbelly. The other cat slid across the rocks, frozen in pain, before staggering to his paws. Angry now, he panted and charged blindly once more. Skypaw dodged again, slipping out of the way and leaping off the rocks to scramble away. It was obvious that anger was causing this leading patrol cat to lose sight of his battle tactics; then again Skypaw wasn't much better. He could see red outlining the edge of his gaze, and he felt his claws reaching out at their limit, fur fluffing out to three times the normal size. When the cat leapt, time slowed down. Skypaw's eyes raked over the situation, able to see that the cat had leapt off the rock just enough on one side more than the other that he would be easily unbalanced. One of his front paws was twisted to the side that he would land awkwardly, and it would take but one shove...

Skypaw darted forward as time began to speed back up to it's original form, and he flicked the cat's hind leg to twist him further off balance. The lead cat twirled as Skypaw had predicted, sliding on his side towards the edge of the path that dropped off several fox-lengths below. Blinking, time had sped back up, and Stormfur and the others had stopped fighting to watch as their leader hung precariously from the edge just by his claws. Skypaw lunged forward, grabbing a mouthful of fur and tugging back with all the strength he could muster. Adrenaline still pumping through him and anger still fueling him, he managed to drag the larger cat onto the surface of the rock. He lay there panting as Skypaw stepped back and his two accomplices sprinted forward to check on their leader. Stormfur stood at his side, his nose cut and his forepaw bleeding slightly, but tall and proud. Talon didn't seem to hurt either, blood trickling slightly from one ear, but also stood tall. Skypaw was still fluffed out and angry, and stepped forward. The other two ducked behind their leader, who sat and stared in shock.

"You saved my life," he meowed.

"Thunderclan don't kill, even if they threaten to do so." Skypaw hissed. "Consider it my gift, and get out of here." The leader, blinking rapidly, scrambled to his paws and sprinted down the path that was becoming slippery due to the rain that now was falling. The other two cats sprinted after him, the small brown she-cat glancing back. Skypaw watched them go, the furious look in his eyes fading as the rain washed away his anger and dampened his fur. He turned back to the others, blinking. Stormfur looked impressed, and proud. Talon's eyes flashed fear for a brief moment as he watched the smaller cat, then it changed to relief.

"That was brave of you to take Flick on by himself." Talon said. "He's a dangerous cat."

"Bravery had nothing to do with it." Skypaw mewed simply, shrugging. "If one has to defend a territory then they have to defend, even if it requires a bit of bluffing."

"You stood up for your clan," Stormfur flicked his tail over the younger cat's ears. "Nothing more is required of a warrior."

"I stood up for the Tribe as well." Skypaw reminded him. "Just because a mangy rogue cat insulted me by my talent of being able to hunt silently in the woods doesn't mean I'm going to let him insult you for sharing space with him. Cats like that should be put in their place, and that is exactly what we accomplished. Now, I assume you all have seen a ginger cat with slightly darker paws that happened to cross this way?"

"Gingerfur?" Stormfur inquired. "We have, he's back at the cave. Would you like to accompany us there?"

"I would be more than pleased." Skypaw dipped his head, flattening his ears against the rain as he followed the older cats back to their home.

* * *

Gingerfur opened his eyes to the sound of rain pounding outside and echoing back with the waterfall's roaring. Words were in the form of whispers and muttering, and uneasy glances were being cast around. Confused, he sat up, and realized that all his friends were doing the same. Hadn't the cats gotten used to them already? Were they still whispering about the strange cats that slept overnight?

"They're not still talking about the fact that we smell of trees and wind are they?" Springleaf asked softly to him, obviously able to read his mind rather well.

"No, mousebrain!" Nightsplash retorted, hackles raising. "They're talking about _that _cat that smells of the forest and wind!" Gingerfur easily straightened up and peered over the head of his friend, and saw the cats Stormfur and Talon walking into the cave, soaked, with a cat behind them that they were blocking.

"That little thing?" Dawnfoot asked, nose twitching. "He looks and smells familiar.." she trailed off in thought. Gingerfur shook scraps of moss off his fur and padded over to the pair as they walked towards them.

"Good," Stormfur meowed. "He was asking for you." He felt his friends' eyes boring into him as the pair moved to reveal a small white cat with fur that was usually fluffy but dampened by the rain. Sharp blue eyes met green, and Gingerfur blinked several times.

"Skypaw?" he mewed in astonishment. That's when the young cat cuffed him over the ear, leaving a small scratch to make it sting. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For making me believe that I could actually wait until you returned home to understand why you left," the white apprentice responded simply. "You mousebrain, you really think I could just let you wander off into the mountains with three cats from the other clans and expect me not to be the slightest bit curious and suspicious as to what was going on?" Gingerfur opened his jaws to say something, but the younger cat swept on nonchalantly. "Look, I'm tired, I'm wet, and I would really like to know what's going on, so I'm going to go take a nap, and you can stay here and tell me when I awake." He padded swiftly past the ginger tom, who looked after him in shock. "Don't try to tell me to go home, and don't you dare leave without me."

"Don't worry," Springleaf had padded forward to join the younger cat, who stared up at her with large eyes. "I'll make sure your mousebrained clanmate stays and waits for you." Skypaw gave her a nod before taking Gingerfur's nest and slipping into sleep. Nightsplash and Dawnfoot joined their ginger and light gray friends.

"What a cheeky little kit!" Nightsplash exclaimed as the Tribe cats dissipated from the scene.

"Reminds me of a certain arrogant new warrior." Gingerfur joked, and Nightsplash shot him a look.

"Don't give me a reason to scratch your other ear," he warned playfully, and the others _mrrowed_ in amusement. Gingerfur shook his head, staring out into the rain.

"Looks like he's the fifth cat." Springleaf meowed. "And we'll have to wait for him to sleep to move again."

"Why's he all scratched up?" Dawnfoot asked Stormfur as the dark cat passed. His ears twitched and he sat as though eager to tell the story behind it.

"We ran into a patrol from the other cats in the mountains. Well, Skypaw did. Talon and I were patrolling the border one last time for the night and we happened to cross him. We warned the others off, but they wouldn't buy it and rather began insulting us and Thunderclan. At that point, Skypaw got angry and took the leader on, who was nearly three times his size mind you, by himself."

"_Himself?" _The group repeated, and Stormfur nodded slowly.

"He beat him too, then saved him from falling off the cliffside, and then sent them running scared for their camp." Stormfur stood, following Talon towards the back. "Very brave cat," he tossed the last words over his shoulder.

"He's also definitely the fifth cat." Gingerfur muttered, blinking and looking at the others. "We may as well get ready, because once he awakes and gets his explanation, we're out of here."

"What if it's still raining?" Dawnfoot meowed.

"Or what if we run into the other group of cats?" Springleaf meowed, and Gingerfur turned to her.

"If we run into the other group, with you and Skypaw, I'll think we'll be just fine," he meowed gently, and she looked at her paws shyly. He then turned to Dawnfoot. "Whether it rains or snows, we don't have time to waste. We'll move immediately." He nodded to her, leaving her a bit shocked, and he strode towards the back where Skypaw lay, and sat next to him. "I'll be here when he wakes, the rest of you go and hunt or something. But be back by midday. We'll need to move soon, we don't have anymore time to spare. The clans could be dilapidating behind us as we speak."

* * *

_**Quick couple of questions for you all: **_

_**Do you think that Skypaw would make a good asset to the team? **_

_**And should I make a chapted from another cat's point of view, and who should that be? **_

_**Thanks to all, let me know what you think!**_

_**~TACF**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**I am sick :/ So I have another day to update. Enjoy the new chapter! **_

* * *

The sun was slowly rising, signaling the morning as orange rays flashed across the sky. Springleaf padded optimistically along, Skypaw at her side, and Gingerfur in the lead. Nightsplash and Dawnfoot walked behind them, heads bent low and close in a quiet conversation, and she felt both pairs of eyes on the back of her head. She tried to ignore it, starting her own conversation with Talon, who now was beside Skypaw as Stormfur raced to catch up with their ginger leader.

"You know, you didn't have to escort us out of the mountains." Springleaf meowed, and the larger tom glanced at her.

"Technically, we're escorting you back towards the lake," he corrected, and Springleaf

stiffened at this, and stared forward at Gingerfur in shock.

"Gingerfur, what is he talking about?" Dawnfoot snapped the question before Springleaf could open her jaws. Gingerfur's ears twitched at her sharp tone, and he stopped the group to look directly at her, eyes narrowed.

"They found another way that they said was quicker. It will require a bit of backtracking but we should make it out of the mountains by midday tomorrow," he said, his voice in a strained tone. Springleaf blinked. Gingerfur was never this harsh! Had the two cats fought or something? She remembered the night prior, after Skypaw had taken his nap and the cats agreed to stay another night to be safe, when she had heard the two voices vaguely hissing at one another before she fully fell asleep. It must have been those two. Dawnfoot snorted, and Nightsplash glanced at her sympathetically.

"For Starclan's sake, can we stop with the arguing?" Skypaw whirled on Dawnfoot, swinging his white head between the she-cat and the lead cat. "He made his decision last night, and whether you like it or not, you're going to have to live with it." Whatever had happened, it must have hit Dawnfoot rather hard, because she sprang at the younger tom. Quick as lightning, Nightsplash grabbed the white she-cat by her tail, and Springleaf leaped in front of the apprentice. Gingerfur padded back towards them as Talon and Stormfur watched, exchanging uneasy glances.

"Can we please get along?" he meowed. "We have a long journey ahead, and squabbling amongst ourselves will solve nothing." Dawnfoot glared at him, whipped around, and began marching the direction they were headed, ripping her tail from Nightsplash's mouth. Sighing, the ginger cat padded after her, head drooping and his own tail dragging in the dust behind him. Springleaf exchanged a worried glance with Nightsplash, who only shook his head miserably and followed. She sighed, and Skypaw nudged her. She turned, and saw Stormfur approaching hesitantly.

"Listen," he meowed. "Obviously, you cats need some time on your own. You have some problems within, and we need to return to our Tribe. The pathway is about twenty tail-lengths that direction," he flicked his tail towards the others as they left. "Once you reach it, climb up and it will fork off. Take the other path and go up to the mountain tops. Then, from there, you can go down the other side. It will be faster, only you will have to cross a large forest of trees you may not recognize, and then the two-leg place. From there, you will be in old Thunderclan territory, probably with a Thunderpath going right through the middle. From there, just head towards the moorland, you couldn't miss it." Stormfur's eyes flashed with memories, and the light twinkled as he looked at the pair once more. "There will be a tunnel, and inside is the Moonstone."

"How did you know we were looking for the Moonstone?" Springleaf meowed in confusion.

"It's not hard to guess why you all were leaving," the dark cat responded, tail curling up in amusement. "There's only a number of reasons that you would be returning, and I doubt that the Clans would risk cats just to go sightseeing." Skypaw bowed his head.

"Thank you for your help," he meowed solemnly. "It is helpful and much appreciated." Stormfur touched his nose to the white apprentices' head.

"You and Springleaf are both great fighters, and clever thinkers. Protect those around you, and help your leader out. Gingerfur can't bear everything on his shoulders by himself." They all turned and glanced at their odd-pawed leader, who stood ahead of the other two, and they were all waiting for them quite a few fox-lengths ahead. "Go on now, become the prodigies you were meant to be, and the Clans' heroes." Springleaf blinked as Stormfur and Talon padded away, disappearing behind a couple boulders, and then they were gone. Skypaw sighed, glancing at the clear blue sky.

"I suppose now we go and lead the way," he shook his head.

"I suppose we do." Springleaf nodded, leading the way towards those who stood in wait.

"Finally!" Nightsplash exclaimed teasingly. "I thought I was going to the elder's den before you two returned."

"Well, we figured you might want some directions as to our whereabouts and the way to head." Skypaw retorted, rolling his eyes. Nightsplash shook his head as the two brushed past Gingerfur. "It's this way."

Springleaf and Skypaw lead the way towards the path, and kept up a small conversation. The others were quiet, listening and not speaking nearly as much. Dawnfoot kept her eyes narrowed, switching her gaze between Gingerfur and the pair in the lead. Nightsplash was keeping his eyes on the surroundings, claiming at one point that he was only on the lookout for the other Tribe of cats in case they decided to ambush them. Gingerfur kept his head down, ears flattened against the ever-growing wind, and his tail continued to drag in the dust that whipped up and around.

"This wind is rather irritating." Skypaw muttered after a while, his eyes narrowed too and the wind whipping his fluffy fur out of whack. Springleaf glanced at him sympathetically, and nudged him around to her other side where she blocked most of the wind. "Thanks."

"Anytime." Springleaf responded, coughing as the dust whipped into her nose and ears. She shook her head roughly, and looked further up the mountain. Through the swirling cloud of loose dirt, she saw where the wind finally stopped eroding the sand and the path was just stone. At that point there was also the fork in the path that Stormfur had mentioned. "C'mon!" she meowed over the wind, sprinting forward as fast as her legs would push her through the wind. She heard meows of surprise, and she kept going. Ducking her head, she took a flying leap out of the swirling dust storm, and skidded to a halt. She shook her ruffled fur, unsure of whether she wanted to lick away the dirt from her pelt.

Suddenly, a white shape flew from the cloud after her, and bowled over her into a large rock. Her legs folded underneath her, and she felt a paw smack against her nose, another landing roughly on her tail. She gasped as the air rushed out of her lungs, and she rolled over as the thundering of paws became more apparent.

"Get off me Skypaw, you big lump of fur!" Springleaf exclaimed teasingly, shoving the younger cat off as Gingerfur stumbled out of the wind. Nightsplash and Dawnfoot followed as Gingerfur nudged the pair to their feet.

"What were you thinking?" Gingerfur asked Skypaw. "You could have hurt her!"

"Oh, come off of it." Skypaw replied skeptically. "She is fine, we were just having a little fun."

"Yes, everyone looked as though they needed a little bit of excitement." Springleaf agreed, glancing at her friend. Gingerfur looked at her, sighed, and touched his nose to her.

"It was a little bit fun." he admitted. Springleaf _mrrowed_ in laughter, turning towards the path that lead the opposing way of the Tribe of Rushing Water's waterfall home. The other path was steep, and went directly up the mountainside to the top. Skypaw began to lead the others, and Springleaf bounded after him, leaving the others to catch up.

"Whoa." Skypaw meowed, and Springleaf followed his gaze. He was looking off the mountain and into the valley below where it stretched out. The sky was clear, the valley was empty, and the snow capped mountains above glistened, but that wasn't the best part. They both turned, and saw the forest stretching out, and the saw a small, gleaming body of water. "The lake."

"It's beautiful." Springleaf agreed, looking over the trees and out into the beyond. The others had caught up and stopped to stare as well. Springleaf glanced over at Gingerfur, whose green eyes turned and caught her gaze as well. He touched her nose again, gently.

"Let's keep moving along," he suggested. "We have a long way to go!"

* * *

_**I have another question for you all:**_

_**Should I do a chapter from a home point of view; a cat back at home? And if so, who? Maybe Redpaw or Bramblestar, idk. Let me know of your ideas!**_

_**Sorry it's so short, just a filler chapter! I will continue with some longer ones later! I promise! ~TACF**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Thanks again guys for all the support! Sorry the updates are so random, I see a chance to write, I take it! Here's the next chapter!**_

* * *

"I'm thinking that maybe we should stop here for the night." Gingerfur meowed, glancing back at the others. The only reason that he said so was because of Springleaf. They had encountered a lone wolf that was struggling to survive, and it had attacked, thinking it had found an easy meal, Skypaw who had taken up the rear. Springleaf had leapt in the way, snarling and hissing, and sliced it's nose. By the time any of the others had reacted, Springleaf had sent it back the way it came with it's tail between it's legs. She had minor injuries, a few scratches and some bite marks, but all in all was merely exhausted. She had insisted on travelling on, limping alongside Skypaw near the back, who helped to steady her despite his small size. Springleaf glanced up at him in surprise.

"C'mon, the sun's just barely setting!" Nightsplash grumbled irritably. "We could at least get over the ridge by the beginning of the night!"

"We need to keep moving." Dawnfoot agreed, not meeting Gingerfur's green gaze. Gingerfur felt lower than a worm's belly. Dawnfoot had lead herself to believe that she and Gingerfur were destined to be. Instead, Gingerfur had to remind her that they were not only from different clans, but across the lake from each other. It never would have worked. She was his best friend, and they were close, but now he felt farther apart than the mountains on the other side of the valley. He wasn't going to break the warrior code to be with another cat. He couldn't, could he? The code wouldn't have been made if it wasn't meant to protect him, and therefore he couldn't risk it.

"Springleaf is exhausted." Gingerfur meowed softly, causing Dawnfoot's head to snap up.

"Springleaf, Springleaf, Springleaf!" she hissed, rounding on him and causing him to flinch backwards. "It's always about her, isn't it? Why don't we focus on what the rest of the group decides to do instead of just a little Windclan cat!" Skypaw leapt forward, standing tall and nose to nose with the Riverclan she-cat.

"Listen here, mousebrain," he spat. "She took on a wolf for you, me, and those two toms over there. She needs to rest as she's done more than all of us today. Why don't you stop being selfish and burying yourself in self-pity and think about what your friend needs! Aren't you all best friends? Why would you attack her like that?" Dawnfoot looked uneasy, and she opened her jaws to respond but the white apprentice swept on. "Even if you're from different clans, you have to stick together to finish what we started! And friends don't treat other friends like this!" Dawnfoot lowered her head, and Nightsplash glanced at Springleaf.

"Gingerfur is right," he decided finally. "Springleaf did kind of take one for the team today, like the stupid furball she is." Springleaf, whom had been sitting and listening uncomfortably as the argument broke out before her, now purred with amusement. "We should rest up." The rest of the cats agreed, and Dawnfoot muttered her approval.

A pang of sorrow hit Gingerfur like lightning. Was his decision going to tear his friends apart? This journey needed to be made, for the good of the clans, and for Starclan's assistance to the clans themselves. The Great Journey had made that group of friends an even stronger group and they all bonded closer together. So why was this journey, nearly the same motives in mind, being torn apart against their will? They couldn't break up and keep going on the journey, a representative of all the clans was asked to be present, and if one turned back, how could they manage?

He lead the way towards a cave like structure with smooth rock that wasn't jutting out or sharp. He watched as the other cats found places to lie down, uncomfortable, upset, and thoroughly afraid of their own futures. How was he supposed to lead them all? He cleared his throat.

"We'll be just fine." Gingerfur told them with certainty. "I'll keep watch, and you all can sleep. In the morning, we'll set off to go over the mountain, and onto the forest. Springleaf if you're healed, then you and Skypaw will lead us." the white apprentice looked up at mention of his name, and then stood swiftly.

"You've been standing watch nearly every night that we've been out on our own." Skypaw told him. "Even the morning I first found you, you had been the one standing guard. Why don't you sleep instead, and I'll wake you if anything comes and is bigger than I can handle." Gingerfur looked at him uncertainly.

"I'll stay with him." Nightsplash said, standing and shaking his fur. "This little ball of kit fluff could learn a thing or two about appearing menacing." Skypaw shot him a glare that was returned with a calm stare. Gingerfur nodded, a little more relieved that his friend would be staying up with the cocky apprentice. He slithered onto the smooth stone, laying next to Springleaf, and quickly falling asleep.

...

The sun began setting in the sky, and Redpaw stood swiftly, glancing around and stretching. He swiped a tongue over his jaws, having just devoured a mouse, and padded towards the entrance where those who were going to the gathering were grouping together. It had been a moon since Gingerfur had disappeared, his own brother gone along with him. Gingerfur was a good cat, strong, good at fighting and was well-known for it as well as the fact that he used to sneak out of camp as a kit to watch Lionblaze train. He had hopes of becoming deputy, and leader, and with Graystripe growing old and frail, it wasn't a secret that Bramblestar was considering the ginger cat for the position. So why leave? And why would Skypaw go with them. Redpaw thought of reasons as the group travelled to the gathering island. Skypaw had always acted just like Gingerfur, his normal emotionless, speechless self. He focused hard on training, and hardly allowed himself any fun. Had he felt the need to be so much like the odd-colored ginger cat that he felt the need to follow him to wherever he went. The search patrols mentioned trails towards the mountains. Redpaw shook his head, clearing his thoughts as he crossed the tree-bridge.

The other warriors of Thunderclan stuck with themselves. No cats spoke unless it was a whisper to one of their own. In fact, none of the cats were mingling. The clans had remained separate, only glares were passed between one another. Redpaw thought it was rather odd, but said nothing of it and rather continued on with his clan. They sat in between all the clans, and Windclan shuffled away from them, and Redpaw saw Graystripe's hackles raise in irritation. Bramblestar whispered something into the deputy's ear before leaping up the tree, and Graystripe sat down grumpily. Bramblestar seated himself on a branch, Onestar scooting farther on the edge of his own. Twitching his ears, Bramblestar ignored him and stood.

"Thunderclan cats are missing Warriors, and the leaders had a brief discussion, revealing that indeed all clans are missing warriors. Warriors that we all knew were very close, and an apprentice that was a good friend of our warrior," he began, the cats below quieting and listening, ears perked. "We know that Starclan may not be able to talk to us, but we will all hope that they watch over them." With that, he sat as Onestar leapt to his feet in anger.

"Thunderclan have crossed our borders and hunted our prey!" He announced loudly, and all the Windclan cats leapt to their feet, yowling with their leader. Bramblestar's hackles rose as the other leaders watched with interest. Bramblestar let out a yowl himself to quiet the shouting and accusations, leaving Thunderclan and Windclan on their feet, facing one another, snarling. Redpaw, unsure of what to do, glanced up at his leader. Bramblestar met his gaze before turning to the Windclan leader.

"Thunderclan have crossed no borders," he said as evenly as one could through gritted teeth.

"Oh, but you have!" Onestar retorted, his warriors shouting in agreement. "I think it's only fair that Windclan gets to hunt freely to as a result of this!"

"Onestar, you're not using your head." Bramblestar meowed. "You need to thi-," his response was cut short as a Windclan cat hissed furiously, and launched themselves at Dustpelt. "No!" Bramblestar's order was lost in the screeching that erupted. Cats leaped at one another, claws flashing and glinting in the moonlight. Redpaw crouched to the ground, fear sending his heart thumping against his chest. He looked up, and no clouds covered over the moon to end the gathering. Starclan had really lost control. An apprentice bowled over Redpaw unbeknownst to him. The reddish Thunderclan apprentice fought back, hissing and spitting, only to feel the weight of the other cat being lifted. Lionblaze stood over him, tossing the Windclan apprentice into the shadows. Lionblaze then fluffed himself up, and threw himself into the throng of cats, desperately breaking up skirmishes and throwing cats aside, Thunderclan or Windclan. Just as another cat crouched to attack Redpaw, who turned to him snarling, Jayfeather had stood.

"Stop!" he screeched somehow over the noise. The cats slowly turned to him, blood staining the island. Shadowclan and Riverclan had watched, some eager, some uneasy, as the battling cats broke apart. "Starclan are not here to guide us, but that doesn't mean that the code does not exist. You are all born into the code, live by it, why aren't we doing that now?" His sightless gaze glared around the group in one sweep as though he could actually see. "I may not be Starclan, but everyone can go home now." He turned, heading back towards the other medicine cats for a final goodbye when a Windclan cat launched himself towards the gray tabby. Gasps were heard, and Jayfeather whipped around, slashing his sheathed paw down on the tom's head and throwing him into the ground. "I'm not as blind as you think!" he hissed. Yet, he turned once more and the cat stood. Before he could move, Lionblaze leapt in the way, snarling, looking three times his normal size, teeth bared.

"This gathering is over! Leave!" His voice bellowed out above the rest of the whispers and cut into silence. The other clans quick dispersed, Windclan glaring at Thunderclan. Redpaw watched as the apprentice about to attack him spat at his paws and turned away triumphantly.

_What was gained here?_ Redpaw wondered, looking around. Lionblaze stood tall at the base of the tree where Bramblestar had gathered the other two leaders. The medicine cats swiftly joined, and Bramblestar met his gaze, beckoning him over. Whatever was going on, it looked important, not something an apprentice should be a part of. Instead, Redpaw scampered over, and slid in beside his leader.

"We need to keep our eyes open for the missing cats." Mistystar was saying. "And we also need to find another way to connect to Starclan."

"What if Starclan aren't talking to us purposefully?" Blackstar wondered, and Jayfeather hissed in annoyance.

"In all my moons of knowing and talking with Starclan they don't just willingly get up and become silent," he explained. "They can't, that's the only reason." Blackstar looked away, unconvinced.

"Redpaw, do you know of any reason that Skypaw or Gingerfur would leave?" Bramblestar asked, and all eyes focused on him. Redpaw swallowed, shuffling his paws, unsure how to speak.

"I can't think of any. Gingerfur was living the good life of a warrior, filled with positive ambition. Skypaw was just like him..." Redpaw trailed off, and the other cats sighed in disappointment as though he held the answer to all of their problems. Bramblestar nodded, standing up and Redpaw followed suit.

"We'll just have to wait for more information. Until the next gathering, may Starclan light your path." Bramblestar dipped his head.

"If they still watch over us." Blackstar responded ominously, making Redpaw's fur stand on end and a shiver run through his body. Surely Starclan could still watch over them and keep them safe. He looked up. Or could they?

* * *

_**So, was the "home" point of view okay? Let me know what you think of it! **_

_**Fun fact: the character "Skypaw" was named after one of my Youtube heroes: Skydoesminecraft! - Do you know who this is?**_

_*****DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT THE BOOK CALLED "The Rabbit Trap" BY "Kira-QueenOfDarkness" THANKS!*****_


	9. Chapter 8

**_Sorry about the crazy late update! I'll try not to do that again! _**

**_Thanks for all the support and the reviews! I read them all, and they inspire me to write more, you know, when I get the time! :)_**

* * *

Gingerfur yawned, stretching himself out and staring up into the sky as the morning sun began to turn the clouds a pink color. He stood next to Skypaw who, despite being up all night on guard, was awake and looked ready to keep moving. They were much alike, able to move and keep going on small amounts of sleep at a time. Gingerfur touched his nose to the top of the younger cat's head in gratitude, and Skypaw flicked his ears in response. Silence filled the air, a few birds chirping as they awoke for their day. The other cats slowly crawled out from the cave, shaking the rocks and dust from the pelts and getting an early morning stretch in. Gingerfur heard Skypaw's stomach rumble loudly, and at the noise, his own followed. They gave each other an amused glance and both turned back to the trio behind them.

"Why don't you all stay here?" Gingerfur suggested, getting to his paws. "Skypaw and I will go and find us some breakfast." Skypaw purred, and the two bounded down the rocky mountainside before any cat could protest. The rocks were sharp, and jutted out, and they cut along their pads. They had been running along these paths for so long at this point that they no longer felt such trivial pain. The rough paths and steep slopes had hardened their pads so they couldn't feel the grit and dirt pushing between their toes. They were forced to travel to the bottom of the mountains were a group of trees were clumped together with shrubbery where actually prey would most likely hide. The eagle they had been lucky with a few nights prior was just that: luck. They would have to go back to hunting for their food rather it just falling into their paws. Wait, who were they kidding? They were forest cats! They had no problem catching their own prey! Gingerfur took a flying leap down the rest of the mountain and onto an unsuspecting mouse that was nibbling on a see in front of the shrubbery expanse. The force killed it instantly, and Gingerfur felt more at home than ever. Hunting was something he enjoyed doing.

There was a small squeak that was cut short as Skypaw flicked a second mouse over to him, pride shining in his eyes. He slunk into the bushes, his nose low to the ground as though he'd found another trail. Shrugging, Gingerfur scraped dirt over the found prey and went the opposite was of his partner. He picked up the trail of a blackbird and followed that, crouching low. He breathed in deeply, and found it pecking at the base of a tree. He leapt, killing it swiftly, and scraped more earth over it. Whatever this place was it was prey-rich.

...

Gingerfur spent only a short amount of time, gathering more prey than they would probably eat, and Skypaw returned with lots too. They sat down, exhausted, and Skypaw wolfed down the smallest mouse he could find to keep his energy up. Gingerfur said nothing, only twitched his ears. His clanmate had been up all night watching, it makes sense that he was tired and more hungry than anyone else. He leaned down to pick the prey at his feet when something caught his eye. A flash of brown, so quick he wasn't quite sure if he'd actually seen it. Blinking, he swallowed loudly as to gain the white apprentice's attention next to him. His ears flicked quickly in the direction of the noise, and the soft rustling of paws over leaves could be heard. Before any plan could have been formulated, Skypaw leapt over the bushes and tackled whatever was on the other side. He snarled, and fought, and finally dragged a rough, ragged looking brown she-cat through the bushes. Confused, Gingerfur stared at her. She looked familiar.

"She's the cat from the rogue cats that attacked us." Skypaw explained irritably as though he should've known.

"We're not rogues!" the cat protested. "We live in these mountains just like your Tribe friends! We're just like them."

"That's beside the point." Skypaw meowed, holding her down with a single paw. "Who are you, and why are you following us?" Gingerfur only sat and waited for the response, noting how well Skypaw was handling the other cat's presence.

_At least he won't torture her or hurt her like some warriors I know that would._ Gingerfur thought, thinking back to the lake and some of his clanmates that were brutal without reason.

"You saved my leader's life," she explained, flicking her tail weakly at Gingerfur, who stared on. "He's more like our second in command. A deputy I've been told is your forest cat word for it." Skypaw growled warningly, and she flicked her ears. "I figured that you would like to know that your friends up there on the mountaintop are about to be ambushed and dragged back to my camp." Horror flashed through Gingerfur, as quick and as strong as lightning.

"What did you say?" Skypaw asked through clenched teeth, anger making him shake.

"They don't deserve it, but they don't like clan cats. And they're going to force the Tribe to move the border so they can have more prey in order for their release. I can take you to their camp!" she squeaked as Skypaw's paw pressed harder onto her throat.

"Skypaw." Gingerfur growled, and the white cat let her up. "You said 'them' as though you're not a part of that group yourself."

"Does that matter?" Skypaw's tail lashed. "Our friends are in danger and we're just going to stand here?" Realizing his urgency, Gingerfur shook his head roughly to clear it of all thoughts but rescue. He turned to Skypaw.

"You watch her, and make sure she doesn't try to lead us into a trap here," he ordered, and the she-cat bared her teeth.

"Bite me, I'm here to help," she hissed, but Skypaw only slapped his tail over her mouth as they sprinted back up the mountainside.

"Quiet, mousebrain," he said, and she hissed back.

"My name is Sonya!"

"Both of you hush!" Gingerfur ordered, louder this time, and the group fell into silence. He bounded up faster than the two cats behind him. They couldn't be gone. They couldn't have taken them; they couldn't have taken her. Springleaf! He reached the top, throwing himself over several rocks and skidding to a halt beside the cave. There were several paw marks, and there was blood on the ground and in the air as well as the scent of mud and fear. They had been taken; he was too late. "Fox dung!" He shouted at the sky, and collapsed onto his stomach. If only he'd been faster. He heard Sonya and Skypaw climb up, and then he heard Skypaw hiss uncomprehensively under his breath, scraping at the ground and pacing. Gingerfur let the silence, save for Skypaw's angry movements, consume them. It wasn't worth the words. How could he have been too late. They had only gone down to find everyone some food, which they had left at the bottom of the mountain anyway! Gingerfur sighed. How far would his screwing up take him now?

"This is simple." Skypaw snapped, and Gingerfur and Sonya turned to him. His gray eyes settled on them both, and excitement was in them. "Tonight, under the cover of the dark, Sonya will lead us back to her camp. We'll sneak in with the Tribe cats that we gather to attack and we'll fight our way out!" Gingerfur shook his head.

"It's a good idea, but we can't include the Tribe cats into a battle that isn't theirs. We could probably sneak in, but that's probably the best that we could do." Gingerfur shook his head, and Skypaw did the same.

"That's too small of an assembly of cats. If we all go in, just us, and we get caught, then we'll all be in real trouble and it will be the Tribe's problem, and I doubt they'll give territory for a bunch of forest and rog-," Sonya hissed. "Bunch of forest and a traitorous Tribe cat." Skypaw corrected, and Sonya lifted her chin.

"For your information," she meowed slowly for emphasis. "I can tell you that I was not born of that Tribe, but rather they found me and told me that if I joined to strengthen their numbers, they would let my younger sister go who they had captured. Either way, I was going to join them, it was just a matter of my sister's life," grief flashed in her eyes. "Anyway, my place of origin was in the twoleg place just beside the mountains and through those trees. We could find them, and they would gladly take on any group of cats who picks on family."

"Hmm." Skypaw meowed. "Trained-to-fight Tribe cats, or plump, angry kittypets?"

"Those 'kittypets' you speak of are my family!" Sonya growled. "And they would be more than happy to assist you, so you'd better be grateful, forest cat!" Skypaw turned to her angrily, and she stood, nose-to-nose, tail twitching. Gingerfur stepped between them, turning to Sonya, his eyes narrowed.

"I believe you," he said simply. Skypaw gaped at him, earning a triumphant glance from Sonya. "Please, take us to these cats, and hurry. We have to attack tonight to get back on our way. It's vitally important..."

...

Springleaf's eyes opened, slowly at first, and then they shot open as she remembered what had happened. Nightsplash stood next to her, his hackles raising as every cat passed by, watching them with curious gazes. He bared his teeth, uncontrollable anger coming off him in waves. Her ear stung, and she remembered how she had been bait. They had attacked her first, shredding her ear, and then threatening to kill her if the others did not concur to go along. This had been her fault.

"Stand up, look tougher than you are." Dawnfoot's voice was next to her good ear, and her nose poked her, nudging her to her feet. Springleaf pulled her lips back as the leader walked forward, seeing her movement, and he purred in amusement.

"Forest cats," he shook his head. "Always thinking they're so great."

"At least we're not low enough to kidnap cats." Dawnfoot retorted. One of the toms next to the leader lashed a paw at her, slicing her nose. In an instant, Nightsplash and Springleaf clawed and slashed at him, driving him back.

"Interesting," the leader circled them. "Oh well, we won't be able to do much with them. Just make sure there are four or more cats always watching at once. And send someone with a message to the Tribe." His eyes held the glint of a challenge before whipping around, slapping his tail across Dawnfoot's face. "I'll be in my den if you need me."

"Rude." Springleaf spat out, examining her friend's nose. She scented dock nearby, and gently leaned out to grab some. One of the guards strode over, but Nightsplash got in his way and snarled. Springleaf chewed it into a pulp, and put it on her friend's nose, who squeaked at the pain. Her eyes began watering, and she shook her head to rid herself of the pain.

"We'll just have to wait for Gingerfur to come and rescue us." Nightsplash said, sitting with a bump as he glared away the guards.

"You think he will?" Springleaf asked, and Dawnfoot looked up.

"Think about it." Nightsplash suggested. "Nothing would stop that cat from getting to his friends." Dawnfoot nodded, and lay down to sleep her pain away. Springleaf glanced up at the sky; it was a little past sunhigh.

_Oh, Starclan. Please hear me! Let Gingerfur find us soon, and let us get out of here to help you!_

* * *

_**Review and let me know what you think of the chapter! **_

_**And also: Sonya! Should she join the group? Or no? Possible mate for Skypaw even?**_

_**Let me know! Thanks!**_

_**And also,**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**Sorry about the late update, it's been kind of hectic and I got sick again! . **_

_**Read the message at the end, it's very ***IMPORTANT*****_

* * *

"This way, c'mon." Skypaw followed the brown she-cat as she lead the way, taking them deeper into the twolegplace. He didn't like this, and he wasn't a fan of Sonya either. He didn't trust her yet. Who was to say that she wasn't still going to lead them into a trap here instead? She padded confidently along the red wall that was next to them. Her head was high, nose in the air, and she turned through an opening. Skypaw turned in protest to Gingerfur, who stood close behind and ushered him forward. Scowling, he crawled through, only to freeze with a hiss; the hair along his spine rose. There were cats, everywhere, and they all turned their attention towards the trio as they stood there. These cats weren't all plump and lazy looking as kittypets were described. Some of them were, but most of these were lean, sturdily-built, and looked as though they had already fought battles. Their gazes swept over them, and Skypaw shifted uncomfortably.

"Is that.. Sonya?" an elderly cat with matted brown fur asked, leaning forward and squinting as though he couldn't see. "You're alive?" Within a few seconds, all of the cats raced forward and nuzzled her, crowding around her. Skypaw leaped up onto the wall behind him, his fur fluffed out and his eyes wide with surprise. He didn't know such a large group of cats could move so quickly. Gingerfur leapt up behind him, wobbling unsteadily. Skypaw grabbed his tail, and the large cat managed to keep his balance. They watched as the cats circled around Sonya, firing questions and inspecting her and wondering how she was still alive and managed to escape. She answered their questions and then shushed them, turning towards her friends who waited on the wall.

"These are my friends, they helped save me." Sonya meowed, her eyes shining. Skypaw glanced at Gingerfur, who gave a small nod. "Now, they're friends have been captured and they need our help. I'm asking that the strongest and those the best at fighting among us come along so that we can defeat these cats that have their friends hostage." She looked around, and then the old cat that had spoken first stood up, wobbly at first, but strong.

"I'll fight off any cat that thinks they can take my daughter from me!" he yowled, and Sonya ducked her head in embarrassment as the other cats jumped to their paws, joining in the yowling. Skypaw scanned the crowd, and they easily outnumbered those who held their friends. He shook his head. How well could a bunch of old, lazy kittypets possibly fight anyway? Gingerfur glanced at him once more, as though they shared the same thoughts, and then he leapt down to the younger female cat.

"Thank you, Sonya," he meowed, nuzzling her ears. "This should do just fine." Skypaw felt a sudden urge to leap off the wall and join their conversation, and he did so promptly, weaving between them.

"We should leave soon, Gingerfur. We have a trek and we have to make the rescue tonight if we plan on moving forward anytime soon," he reminded the larger cat, who looked down at him solemnly.

"You're right." Sonya spoke before he could, padding forward and clearing her throat to silence the other cats. "We'll need to leave immediately if we plan to make it there in time for the rescue." The cats all nodded, and began gathering, when Sonya's father padded up.

"Will these two be able to help us? They don' look nor smell like cats I've ever seen," he sniffed at them, curling his lip back.

"They will." Sonya dipped her head, glancing at Skypaw in amusement. Skypaw opened his jaws to vouch for the clans when a white she-cat ran towards the older cat. Her belly was large with expected kits, and she ran clumsily and was panting.

"Kenny, you'll be safe, won't you?" she asked, her eyes wide with worry.

"Don't worry, Princess." Kenny touched his nose to hers. "We many have lost one brother, but I will come back; I always do." Her eyes were wide as she watched him walk away, and the large group of cats turned and followed Sonya until she stood at the entrance of the wall. She glanced up at them, and Gingerfur leapt down to the other side. Skypaw swiftly sprinted through the crowd to the front, padding beside Gingerfur.

"We'll have to make a plan, but we should get up to the mountains at least. This way we can plan while looking down at the place we'll be invading," he suggested, and Gingerfur nodded. Skypaw padded over and retold the same to Sonya, who also nodded and she walked alongside him.

"I know that we got off on the wrong paw, but I think that, at least for this battle, we'll have to rely on one another," her eyes met his, and Skypaw nodded, feeling something inside him grow warm. He shook his head, and ran forward to Gingerfur.

"It looks like we'll have enough to cats to either scare the fur off them, or completely outnumber them, and then still scare them." Gingerfur noted, his head high and eyes bright. "I think that we have a good chance of getting our comrades back."

"Yah, I miss Springleaf." Skypaw admitted, and the older warrior gave him a small glance of disapproval, so quick that Skypaw wasn't even sure it had been there.

"That makes two of us." Gingerfur dipped his head, padding forward a little ways. Skypaw slowed in confusion, seeing that the ginger tom clearly wanted his space after that statement.

_Ok, so that happened._ Skypaw shook his head. _Time to focus on the battle now._

* * *

Nightsplash lifted his head, exhausted as neither he nor his two friends had been given water or food since their capture. His head was starting to ache, and every movement he made only caused it to hurt even more; yet he still wasn't ready to give up. He snarled as the lead cat appeared again, many of the other Tribe cats gathering in the shadows of the rocky area to watch in complete silence.

"Oh, you are the fighter of the group, aren't you?" the cat asked, sitting and watching him. "You are the arrogant one, with a sharp tongue and only in the group to argue with the others every pawstep of the way. Does anyone even like you?"

"Shut up, you badger-faced Tribe wannabe cat." Dawnfoot croaked out, her eyes glaring at the leader. "He is a part of our group, and he's only like this to mousebrains like you."

"And you must be the defender one," he shook his head. "So pitiful how predictable these forest cats are."

"At least we know what cleaning ourselves and what respect is." Springleaf retorted, her head held high. The leader stood up and padded forward until they nearly touched noses.

"You are the pretty one, and you healed your friend there. Smart too; I think we might just have to keep you," his eyes shone.

"Over my dead body and broken bones." Nightsplash stumbled to his feet, standing in front of her and between the leader's sights. The leader sniffed, and turned away, leaving Nightsplash to relax and nearly collapse. Only the leader turned right back around and hit him with a sheathed paw across the cheek. Nightsplash went stumbling to one side, and fell, skidding across the stones. Springleaf clawed the leader's ear, leaving him to back away in surprise as she used what meager amount of dock she had left to put into his scratches and cuts.

"She's brave too, Toby," another male cat spoke, a little too loudly, into the leader's ear.

"I'm aware." Toby responded, licking a paw and washing it over the stinging ear. Nightsplash glanced up, his lips bared back into a snarl as Toby walked away, and the rest of the cats hissed before dissipating back into the shadows.

"Springleaf, I'm sorry." Nightsplash began, but she only hushed him as Dawnfoot brought over more leaves.

"It's okay, you were defending me," came her quiet response. "Gingerfur will be here soon with help, I just know it. We'll just have to stand strong with one another and await his arrival." Nightsplash nodded, laying his head back onto the ground and closing his eyes. He prayed silently to Starclan that if Gingerfur was on his way, that he would hurry.

* * *

Night had fallen over the mountains as Gingerfur forced the group behind him to wait patiently. He skidded down the rocks and behind the waterfall into the cave. Two cave guards were on their feet, snarling, clearly spooked by his spontaneous appearance. They let their fur lie flat as they recognized him.

"Are you here to beg of us too?" one snarled, and a recognizable cat padded forward, hushing them with a hiss.

"Gingerfur, what brings you back to the cave?" Stormfur's voice was cool and even, but underneath laid uneasiness and clear caution.

"Stormfur, I just came to speak with you, Stoneteller, and maybe Talon." Gingerfur responded, dipping his head. "It's important, and nothing that should impact the Tribe too much." Stormfur stood, blinking, and after a few moments also dipped his head.

"Very well, follow me," he lead the ginger cat away and towards the back of the cave where Stoneteller's den was. He walked in, and fortunately Stoneteller and Talon were inside, seemingly awaiting their arrival. The old cat stood swiftly as soon as they entered the den.

"If you're coming to ask us to free your friends, then I am sorry. We cannot help," he meowed instantly, and Gingerfur nodded. "The other Tribe came and told us that we would have to forfeit land in order to retrieve them, and that is not something we can afford."

"I figured that they would speak to you, which is why I'm here." Gingerfur lifted his head. "I came to tell you that your assistance is not required, and that we have obtained a small attack group of our own, and that your cats have no need of involvement. We will be leaving promptly after this battle, so please dismiss the odd scents for a few days," He nodded and then turned, padding swiftly out of the cave. He felt all pairs of eyes boring curiously into the back of his head, and he climbed back up to his group.

"Gingerfur, wait!" A voice called, and the group turned to find Stormfur and Brook picking their way to him. "We'll come and fight with you."

"You don't have to do that." Gingerfur told them, gaze sweeping between the pair.

"True," Stormfur pointed out. "But we actually want to." Gingerfur nodded gratefully, and lead the large group down the path that would lead them to and outlooking area over the Tribe's camp. They all crouched down, looking through narrowed eyes, and Skypaw stiffened next to him as they located their friends, sleeping in the center of the camp.

"We should just storm in yowling." Skypaw muttered, and Kenny shook his old muzzle.

"You young cats, always rushin' into things head first. Think! We wouldn't last a few moments like that!" he scolded, and Skypaw turned, ready to give a sharp retort when Sonya cut him off.

"Maybe he's right," her eyes shone. "All we would have to do is send a few cats in at once. When they get caught, then we send everyone else in to surround them, and that should scare them into obedience." Skypaw shot her a grateful glance, and looked down at the camp.

"That should work." Stormfur mumbled softly, and brook nodded in approval.

"Let's go save Springleaf." Skypaw said, kneading the ground beneath him.

"And the others." Gingerfur added sternly. "Besides, we need to decide who's going in."

"That's obvious." Skypaw scowled. "You and I. These are our friends, if the Tribe haven't responded to their request, then they'll be expecting us." Gingerfur thought about this, and then nodded.

"I'm coming too." Sonya said, stepping forward. "Everyone else, position yourselves around the camp as silently as you can. When I give the signal, go ahead and rush in." Skypaw opened his mouth to retort, but Gingerfur and the dusky brown she-cat were already skidding down the mountainside. Muttering, he bounded after them, and Gingerfur took the lead. He crept through the entrance, peering around. He flicked a small pebble, and it landed on Nightsplash. His ears twitched, showing he was awake, but didn't care. Gingerfur flicked another one, annoyed that his friend wasn't turning. When Nightsplash still didn't move, Gingerfur found a larger one, and it landed on the tom's ear. He stood up and whipped around, teeth bared, and then his jaw dropped when he saw who it was. He nudged the others, and they sat up as the trio crept towards them.

"Well well well, what do we have here? The other half of the group?" the slender, lead cat slunk from the shadows, eyes gleaming as they landed on Sonya. "Oh, and of course the treacherous excuse of a housepet." Cats started filing out from their dens, and Sonya back the others into a large group. "Aw, what a shame that we'll just have to get rid of you all, starting with you." a long, curved claw of his reached out towards Sonya. Gingerfur hissed, the fur ruffling up along his spine, and the she-cat tipped her head back and let out an ear-splitting yowl. The leader's eyes, and all of his Tribe members', widened as more cats than the could count swarmed the area, trapping them as they were just doing to the clan cats. They were all hissing, and the leader only _mrrowed_ in amusement.

"What's so funny, Toby?" Sonya demanded, and his eyes met hers.

"You brought an army of housepets. How pathetic. Can they even fight?" he asked, and as he finished his statement, Kenny launched himself forward and bowled over the leader, pinning him by his throat.

"We may be housepets, but we can fight jus' as well as you and your bullies," he rasped. "Now, you let those clans cat go and we'll leave." Toby snarled, but eventually agreed, and the large group of invading cats backed out of the entrance. They had surrounded the clan cats in the middle. Nothing was said, it was as though an unspoken command had made them all think alike. Toby watched them all, his eyes ablaze as they faded into the night, and once out the cats all cheered. Springleaf touched noses with Gingerfur, and he looked over at the others. Springleaf left him and cuffed Skypaw over the ears as he bounded up to her. Nightsplash and Dawnfoot were talking with Sonya as she introduced Kenny, and the kittypets were talking amongst themselves, excited at what they had accomplished. Gingerfur felt his chest swell with pride. No blood had even been shed this evening.

Or so he thought.

"I'm not letting you get away unscathed!" A yowl rang out, and Gingerfur turned in horror to find Toby leaping, claws outstretched, at Sonya. No cat was close enough to react, except for Kenny. He pushed Sonya out of the way, and Toby bowled over the older cat, claws reaching for his throat.

"No!" came the loud cry from Sonya, and she and Gingerfur collaboratively tore the leader cat off. The other kittypets jumped at him, hissing and spitting. He ran off back inside the safety of his camp, where Springleaf prevented further entrance; the only one who argued was Nightsplash. Sonya crouched next to Kenny, and Gingerfur was no medicine cat, but he could tell from the wounds at Kenny's throat that the old cat wasn't going to pull through. "Please no, please." Sonya was whimpering from where she lay on the ground, her eyes glassy.

"Sonya." Kenny croaked. "You... are free. Go... follow... your heart..." was all the old cat managed to rasp before his head fell limp his eyes closing and he let out a final sigh.

It seemed fitting that the rain fell just then. Pounding against the rocks and coming down in sheets. The kittypets began their trek home, telling Sonya that if she chose to go home, that she knew where they were. Nightsplash helped Gingerfur carry Kenny's body under a small rock shelf that was jutting out. Sonya and Gingerfur sat in the silence, looking down at the older cat as the others huddled nearby, quietly murmuring as not to disturb those on vigil.

_Starclan, or ancestors of these kittypets. _Gingerfur thought, eyes closed._ Please, accept this cat for his bravery, and all his service to us here._

* * *

_**First of all, if you're wondering: yes, I made the Kenny character related to Firestar. They would be brothers.**_

_*****IMPORTANT*****_

_**I also made the Kenny character based off of my best friend, who passed away recently this summer due to bullying. I just want to say this now:**_

_**IF YOU ARE BEING BULLIED, TELL SOMEONE! I lost my best friend, he died of injuries and blood loss. TELL SOMEONE! Talk to anyone, message me**_**_ even! I've been through a lot of crap, and am willing to help anyone! IT'S NOT TOO LATE! TELL SOMEONE!_  
**

**_Thanks for reading to all! I'm being serious here, though. Tell someone. It's important. Have a wonderful day!_**

**_~TACF_**


	11. Chapter 10

_**Hey guys! Thanks for being so patient with me and my odd updating dates. Things have been a little rocky lately, but I'm getting back on track and going strong! Here's your next chapter!**_

* * *

The sun was slowly rising, and Gingerfur raised his head groggily. He had been falling asleep all night while he was supposed to be on watch. Seeing the sun made him feel better, and after the stress he was put under the night before, there wasn't much sleep and it was hard to stay on his feet. Knowing that he had to be moving soon made him feel better. He stood, stretching, and winced as he collapsed back to the ground. Maybe he wasn't ready to move just yet. He had stayed up the previous night to sit vigil for Kenny, the brave older cat that had risked his life for Sonya. Then he had lead the group of clan cats up to the ridge of the mountain at sunhigh the following day. They took the rest of the evening to scramble down, and the settled at the bottom, and Gingerfur offered to keep watch. Everyone was so tired that even Skypaw didn't argue, and they fell asleep.

Gingerfur nudged everyone awake, and yawned widely. The others stood, and Skypaw eyes him warily. Gingerfur stumbled forward, sitting down to shake his head and push the sleep away, but it wasn't working as well as he thought it would. Skypaw sat next to him, and he leaned on him heavily.

"Maybe we should let him sleep a little bit through today." Skypaw suggested to Springleaf as she padded over curiously. She took one look at him and nodded.

"No, I'm fine." Gingerfur slurred, leaning forward and collapsing on the ground. Springleaf and Skypaw mrrowed in amusement, and left him there to sleep, moving a bit of moss around him to make him more comfortable. They then left him; Gingerfur fell into a deep sleep, and he didn't dream, but he awoke at sunhigh.

There was a loud yowl.

Gingerfur was on his feet in a moment, and his head snapped up. Skypaw's fur was lifted up, and the others were watching him curiously.

"Isn't that the she-cat that attacked us from the other Tribe, and helped saved us?" Springleaf asked, and Gingerfur turned. Sonya was facing Skypaw, crouched low to the ground, and her ears were low and her fur was ruffled.

"You scared me out of my fur." Skypaw hissed to her, and Sonya relaxed greatly. She stood up, and Skypaw let his fur fall. The others sighed in relief, and Gingerfur shook his head.

"C'mon guys, calm down. The threat is gone. How can we help you, Sonya?" he asked coolly, and Sonya dipped her head in greeting.

"I went home, bringing my father back to his two-legs, and I tried to settled back in with the others, but I found that the way of life that included fighting, and constantly moving and having something to do, that was what I had missed. I couldn't do that with a bunch of lazy housepets, so I wanted to know if maybe I could tag along for the ride?" Gingerfur looked at her in surprise, and Skypaw stood next to him, mouth gaping. Nightsplash stared at her in confusement, pondering what exactly was going on, and Springleaf purred in amusement as she and Dawnfoot padded forward.

"I think we could use another she-cat on the team." Dawnfoot meowed, and Springleaf nodded in agreement.

"Wha~?" Nightsplash asked indignantly. "We don't know this cat, how can we trust her so easily?!"

"Only the fact that she saved our lives." Springleaf meowed matter-of-factly. "I think that it's perfectly fine for her to join us. Don't be so grumpy all the time, jeesh!" Amusement rippled through the cats as Nightsplash ducked his head in embarrassment.

"It's not like that," he mumbled, and Skypaw shook his head, padding forward to the she-cat. He observed her for a few mere moments.

"Yeah, I suppose we could let a scrawny little cat come with us, that is," he glanced back at her, eyes twinkling. "If she's up for the journey."

"Up for the journey?!" Sonya's fur fluffed up. "I can make it! I'll take whatever any of you have to throw at me! No cat, two-leg, housepet, nosy, fox-faced animal could stop me from coming along!" The group all mrrowed in amusement.

"Looks like she's coming along anyway." Springleaf meowed, flicking her tail across Gingerfur's nose and bounding away. They all followed her down the rest of the mountainside and into the woods beyond. The morning birds chirped, and mice darted between the bushes and leaves. Prey was plentiful, and was highly tempting. Gingerfur dove after a mouse, catching it between his claws. The others glanced at him in surprise, and then realized that the prey was everywhere. Only Sonya stayed behind.

"What's wrong?" Gingerfur asked, and she ducked her head.

"I'm not very good at hunting in the woods," she admitted. Gingerfur instantly placed a paw on her back, and pressed her to the ground. "What are you doing?!" she demanded.

"Crouch low to the ground," he instructed. "Keep your tail low, but just high enough that it doesn't brush the foliage on the ground. Keep your steps light, all of the weight on your paws, and then before you leap, place all your weight onto our haunched so that you can jump using your back legs." Sonya glanced up at him, curiosity getting the better of her, and she did as she said. She looked as though she were gliding across the ground, and she jumped at a mouse, pinning it and killing it swiftly. She turned to him, holding it proudly. Gingerfur purred encouragingly. "You're a natural."

"This is pretty easy," she admitted, scraping it under some dirt as she had seen the others do. "Would you-... er, would you hunt with me so you can help me out?" Surprised by the question, Gingerfur gave a nod and followed her into the small, gorse woodland.

...

Once all the cats had gathered prey, they all returned, and Gingerfur was stunned with the amount that Sonya had caught. After teaching her the difference between stalking a bird and a rabbit, she used all the knowledge and quickly began hunting as though she'd been doing it all her life. She was quick as a hare, lean muscles strengthening her legs. She had the build of a forest cat, and she was used to slinking around the two-legs in the twolegplace. She would be a good asset to Thunderclan.

"She had natural talent." Gingerfur spoke as the other cats ate with him, listening. Sonya had ducked her head in embarrassment. "Honestly, it wouldn't bother me a bit if she were to travel back with us to the clans." Skypaw choked on his food, and the others looked up abruptly.

"You can't be serious!" Skypaw interrupted, standing.

"Why not?!" Sonya demanded, standing to meet the hotheaded tom. "And what do you mean 'come back?' I thought you all just lived around here and I hadn't seen you before.."

"No." Gingerfur shook his head lightly as Skypaw sat down. "We come from large groups of cats called Clans, and we all work together as one. Sometimes, the clans fight, and we have small skirmishes, but we generally get along." His friends purred in amusement.

"Are you all from different clans?" Sonya asked, curiosity pushing her questions forward.

"Nightsplash over there is from Shadowclan, and he's good at slinking through the dark and hunting in the night." Gingerfur nodded to his dark friend, who gave Sonya a friendly nod. "Dawnfoot is the white she-cat, and she's from Riverclan. They specialize in swimming and fishing." Dawnfoot blinked at Sonya, and then continued eating as though Gingerfur hadn't spoken. "Springleaf, the light gray cat, she's from Windclan. They're known for their speed, and their ability to live in the open space of the moorland." Springleaf stood, and touched noses with the young cat as though she were taking an apprentice. Sonya brightened a bit a one of his friends taking an interest in her. "And lastly, Skypaw and I are from Thunderclan. We prefer fighting from the trees, and hunting in dense woodland." Skypaw rolled his eyes as Gingerfur recalled the few battles they had ambushed Shadowclan from above.

"Would I get to choose my own clan?" Sonya asked. "I-if I were to come back with you." Gingerfur tipped his head to one side.

"I suppose that would be okay. You have any one in mind particularly?" he asked.

"Shadowclan is the best." Nightsplash whispered to her, earning mrrows of amusement from the other cats; Sonya joined them.

"I don't, yet, but I'll think about it," she mewed.

"That's if you get to join with us." Skypaw muttered.

"Skypaw, don't be so horrible." Springleaf said, making Skypaw flinch, as she walked forward to her. "Of course she can come along, she helped us out!"

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but we need to get moving." Dawnfoot said flatly, glaring at Gingerfur. "Aren't we supposed to be hurrying before the clans fall apart behind us?" Gingerfur now flinched, and Springleaf shot the Riverclan cat a disapproving glance.

"She's right." Gingerfur meowed as Springleaf opened her mouth to respond. "Let's get moving," he looked at the sky, watching as the sun descended towards the horizon. "We don't have much time."

* * *

_**What did you guys think? Was it okay the Sonya joined the group?**_

_**Also, I was wondering if I should input another home chapter. I have a great idea for one :)**_

_**One last thing, who do you guys ship the most out of the cats (Whom do you pair whom with)? I need to decide an outcome, and you guys know best!**_

_**Later! ~TACF**_


	12. Chapter 11

_**Sorry about the late update! Here is your next chapter!**_

* * *

The sun was warming the air, which had been growing unnaturally hot and humid through the past few days of travel. The woods were thick, not helping with the heat, and the lack of water was making the cats weary, and snappish even more than usual. Sonya had suspected that Nightsplash was a grumpy cat, but in the heat of the day and the aching in all their bones, he was more irritable than usual. She was walking ahead of the group, her front paws matching with Gingerfur's hind ones. He seemed to be the only one in a decent mood, even Springleaf was clamping her jaws shut as not to say anything she might regret. Sonya didn't know how old Gingerfur was, but he seemed wiser than the other cats around him. He had a sense of knowledge that she wasn't aware of, and maybe it had something to do with the ancestors called Starclan that Skypaw had told her stories about the night prior. He had weaved enthralling tales of what their dead ancestors had done for them, how their laws had fallen into place and how everything seemed to fit perfectly, and as long as they obeyed what their ancestors had given them as rules, nothing would change that.

"Every night, on the full moon, all the clans gather together and we all discuss the happenings in our clans peacefully, as friends amongst each other." Skypaw had said through a yawn. "Granted, not all gatherings are peaceful, and some of the clan members and leaders enjoy ruffling everyone else's fur, but most of them are quite nice."

"If everything is so peaceful, then why would you all get up and leave to go elsewhere?" Sonya asked, confused. Skypaw grimaced.

"You see, the way that we get to communicate with Starclan is through dreams, or through the Moonpool. The Moonpool is a big pool that shines with the light of every star in the sky. The medicine cats go every half moon to make sure all is in line with our ancestors, and usually, they get dreams there too. However, for some reason the communication through our Moonpool had been cut. We never knew why, and no cat had any dreams from then on. Except," Skypaw's white tail flicked over to the sleeping cats beside them. "For them. They were all best friends, and they all got the same dream, a prophecy, that we had to return to the old clan territories to find a piece of the Moonstone to bring back."

"The Moonstone; old territories?" Sonya echoed, and Skypaw nodded.

"We didn't always live around our lake, we lived in a vast range of land, one with four corners suited for every clan that there was. The Moonstone was supposedly a large stone that glowed with the light of the full moon, and the cats would communicate like so. We had to move, though, for the twolegs had begun to take over what we had as ours," he explained softly.

"So, if they all had dreams, then why did you come along?" Sonya asked, resting her tired head on her paws. She felt Skypaw run his tongue over her ears as though she were a kit.

"I came along because I have fighting skill unlike most cats around the lake. Springleaf and I share this skill, and maybe you have it to. I'll try to teach you some moves when we get the chance to stop for a little while again. I came along because whether or not Starclan, or any of the cats here thought so, I was needed just as much as they were for this trip."

Sonya shook her head, bringing her thoughts back to the present time where she had wrapped her paws up into a bramble bush. She stumbled, and slipped forward, falling down the other side of the small incline they had been scaling. Luckily, Gingerfur had been paying attention a bit more than the other cats had, and he darted forward, snagging her pelt in his teeth just before she slid the rest of the way down. The breath she had been holding found its way out in a small, jagged sigh. She turned to the older cat, who just gave her a small apologetic nod before continuing walking. Springleaf poked her over with her nose to confirm her lack of injuries, and the group was again moving.

It felt as though the sun itself were seeping through the pelts of the cats, and Sonya couldn't help but want to flop on the ground. The sound of their panting was echoing through the trees, and their legs were all visibly shaking with every step. The lack of water was excruciatingly hard on them, but Sonya could only imagine it for Dawnfoot, the Riverclan cat. She was limping in the back of the group. leaning heavily on Nightsplash, who looked half as exhausted as he probably felt. She knew it was only a matter of time before cats started dropping from exhaustion, lack of water, and overheating. Sonya had dealt with hardships like these in her twoleg home when her twolegs wouldn't let her into their nice, cool home. Then again, she at least had puddles and bird baths there if not a bowl of water.

Her eyes were half closed, blocking the sun rays that were poking through the trees, and heard a thump behind her. She whipped around, and found that Skypaw had flopped onto the ground, panting heavily. Next to him plopped Dawnfoot, unable to go on either. Nightsplash collapsed next, and as Gingerfur went to check on them, stumbled, and couldn't bring himself to his paws. Springleaf's eyes widened, and she instantly went and poked her nose at all of them. She turned to Sonya.

"Please, they're overheating and they're dehydrated. Find some.. water..." Springleaf trailed off, her head hitting the ground next to the group of cats. They were sitting ducks here if they were to run into another cat, or worse, another animal. Yet, there was no water in sight of them. Sonya knew what she had to do, and do it she did. She pawed a ball of moss together, and sprinted onwards through the woods. She recalled the scent of water that the other Tribe cats carried on them, the ones by the waterfall. The water scent was clear, fresh. It had a tang of earth that smelled clean. Following her nose, Sonya padded onward, the heat of the day tugging at her paws and fur, begging for her to follow the others' motions and just stop for awhile. She knew where that would lead.

_I have to be strong now._ She thought. _No turning back!_

* * *

Redpaw watched as the clan once again gathered at the entrance to the camp. Prey had been running well, the weather had been fair, the only problem that made his pelt quiver with fear, and the warriors grow wearier and wearier the closer the gathering drew, was the other clans. Without the guidance of Starclan, Shadowclan and Riverclan had raged into a full-out war over the borders on their side. Their medicine cats hadn't shown up to the half-moon, and the screeching and yowls could sometimes be heard from the border when it was patrolled. This left Windclan and Thunderclan very uneasy. Who says that once the territory is taken, Blackstar won't make a move on Thunderclan, or Mistystar on Windclan? Redpaw shivered at the thought of Shadowclan cats invading the camp, trampling over the dens and attacking cats with no sense of will, just the thought of death. Blood running underneath their paws, and suddenly he was swamped with a vision.

The cats he had just though about appeared, trampling the dens and leaving cats wounded on the ground to bleed out. They lunger for the throat of his leader, bringing him to the ground, and they ran for the nursery. A group hauled the elders out of their den, throwing them around and snarling. Their yowls filled the air, bloody pawprints marked the stony ground. The medicine berries and leaves had been thrown everywhere are their blind medicine cat had been torn from his perch. His brother, Lionblaze, who was an excellent fight, couldn't even reach him before he too joined his clanmates on the ground. Lionblaze covered in blood and missing pawfuls of fur, turned and fought even harder, only to find himself surrounded. His back was to Redpaw, but he was surveying the camp as Redpaw did. His clanmates were lying on the ground, eyes open and glazed over, lifeless. The Shadowclan cats were yowling triumphantly, and Redpaw smashed himself to the ground, pawing at his ears,eyes squeezed shut tightly, trying to rid himself of this vision.

"Redpaw?" A muffled voice asked, and Redpaw's eyes opened to see Lionblaze, not covered in blood, his fur still intact. "Is everything alright?" Redpaw removed his ears, and found that many of his clanmates were glancing at him. His fur was fluffed out as well, and he looked like he was going crazy. Straightening himself up rather quickly, he swallowed and nodded to Lionblaze, who glanced at him curiously. "If you're nervous about the gathering, you can stick with me, alright?" Redpaw nodded, swallowing and shaking his head to rid the vision of his mind. He wasn't sure where it came from, or why it had occurred, but he would try to answer his own questions later, as his clanmates plunged through the tunnel. They travelled through the wood quickly, coming out to the lake shore, and padding swiftly alongside it. More swift than usual.

"Why are we moving so fast?" Redpaw asked Lionblaze, and the older tom turned to him, muscles bunching up in his shoulders as he shrugged.

"It could be that Windclan haven't been very friendly, and with the tension between the clans right now, and the Moonpool incident, it's too risky to mill about," he responded.

"Why are the medicine cats even going to the Moonpool if it's not working?" Redpaw wondered aloud, and Lionblaze shrugged again.

"They're going to keep trying until we can communicate with Starclan again I suppose." Lionblaze quieted as the group slowed, reaching the tree-bridge and crossing over it. They weren't the last ones, and the wind told Redpaw that Windclan were hot on their tails. He crossed quickly, leaping onto the other side where Lionblaze stood in wait. "This way," he hissed. "Keep your head down, no eye contact with the other clans." Redpaw tried to do as Lionblaze said, but ended up gazing across the clearing. There was no representatives of either Shadowclan or Riverclan, and faint yowls could be heard in the distance. Thunderclan filled a small space, and Windclan filed in next to them. Bramblestar glanced uneasily at the large number of Windclan cats, and Redpaw realized that it would be all but too easy for the Thunderclan group to be trapped on the island. He swallowed, and Lionblaze growled, a noise the began deep in his throat and started building up.

Onestar raced up the tree, his eyes narrowed as the last of his cats stepped off the tree bridge. They were large cats, bulkier than any other cat, and Redpaw realized that there were no elders, or queens, or the medicine cat, just warriors, and experienced apprentices. His eyes widened, but before he could speak, Onestar yowled, Bramblestar still making his way to the tree. A group of Windclan warriors surrounded the Thunderclan leader, and the Thunderclan cats leaped forward, but the sheer size of the Windclan patrol was too much.

"Riverclan and Shadowclan will fight to see who is dominant among them." Onestar began, eyes gleaming. "But here, Thunderclan will obey us now!" Lightning flashed across the dark sky, and the leader glared down on all of the Thunderclan cats who were hissing, backs arched, fur rising. Lionblaze stood next to Redpaw, his eyes darting over to his blind brother who was caught in the same ring as Bramblestar, his growl now ripping through the air as a yowl.

"If you want a fight, Onestar, you've got it!" Bramblestar shouted, and the Thunderclan cats' claws all seemed to unsheathe at the same time. Redpaw crouched, anger filling him.

_If they think they can do this just because Starclan can't stop them, then Thunderclan shall put them in their place!_

* * *

**_So Riverclan versus Shadowclan! Who do you think will win?_  
**

**_What will happen to our beloved Thunderclan when they face Windclan with a small attack party?_**

**_Will Sonya make it to water in time for the others in the group?_**

**_Let me know your thoughts in a review! Thanks for reading!_**


	13. Chapter 12

_**Here is the newest chapter! Will Sonya find water for her newest friends? And will Thunderclan's small party be able to face Windclan's attacking numbers? Read on and find out!**_

* * *

Dense foliage covered the ground, twigs sticking out from the earth and bushes and branches sitting low to the ground. Tree roots weaved between one another, and stuck out in a way that was precarious to any cat that ran through here at top speed. Yet it was even more dangerous for a cat that couldn't even stay on her own paws. Sonya's eyes were half-closed, her fur stuck to her with the amount of sweat that her pooled from her. Her paws were sore, her throat raw, and she was panting with ragged breath. She had been searching for what felt like moons but in reality was only a few hours. It seemed no matter how much she wandered around, there always seemed to be a distinct lack of water. For all she knew, she was going in circles repeatedly, and wasn't sure whether or not she should start marking her path. The trees were all beginning to blur into one giant tree with several trunks, the sky above it a blue blob. Sonya was beginning to lose all the strength that she had mustered for the journey itself, and she wasn't sure how much longer she could keep going.

She looked up, shaking her head, and found herself looking at another cat. This cat was a gray-silver tabby, and her piercing blue eyes met Sonya's. Sonya snarled, attempting to fluff out her fur in a menacing stance, but instead, little pieces of fur just stuck out, making her look even weaker than she felt. The other she-cat only _mrrowed_ in amusement, her plumy tail sweeping over the forest floor, whipping up leaves as she stood. She didn't seem to be of any harm, and she had an aura of innocence about her. As she had stood, the sun gleamed off her fur, and it looked as though stars shone in it.

_Stars?_

The cat purred, flickering her tail in a beckoning gesture. Sonya watched as she bounded away over a small incline, and Sonya followed her curiously, hoping that she wasn't being led into a trap. She followed the sweet scent that had been attached to the cat, and found her waiting a few foxlengths ahead of her. The cat blinked, her eyes warm and inviting. Sonya watched as she again bounded off, and then set after her, not wanting to lose her for whatever reason was drawing her on. Though no words were spoken, Sonya felt as if every time they stopped, she wove a story in the blue depths of her eyes. One time, they would stop and her eyes would be full of love that one would give to a close friend, or a brother. The next, her eyes held grief and a sorrow so painful that Sonya pitied her. Other times, they held the glint of a friendly challenge, and once they held love so strong that Sonya wondered how cats didn't drown in it by looking at her.

Finally, a scent reached Sonya's nose as she again trailed after the she-cat. A familiar one, one that was at the base of her memories. She had thought of it recently, something about the mountains flooded into her mind. Why is it that she couldn't place it? It had to do with a cave... Water! Sonya's head shot up. Her gaze flickered around, and she followed the sweet scent that mixed with the even sweeter scent that was the fresh, clear stream running through the woods. Sonya mustered all of her strength to not jump in and yowl with pure joy. Instead, she forced herself to pick her way down, setting the ball of moss on the bank beside her, and she took a mouthful. She swallowed slowly, feeling pure relief on her throat as it washed down. She took several more gulps like this, slow and easing as it settled into her stomach, and once she had finally been satisfied, she sat back and looked up at the sky. The sun was turning the clouds a light ray of pink and orange as it began its descent to the opposing skyline. Realizing what time it was, Sonya knew that she had to get back. The only problem was that her ball of moss, despite it's intensely large size, wouldn't hold enough water for all the cats back in the group. As if the other cat heard her thoughts, the silvery she-cat appeared with a second ball of moss, nearly bigger than the first. She dipped it into the stream, and Sonya followed suit. She watched, the world more clear than it had been all day for her, as the cat led the way, confirming Sonya's suspicions that she had been wandering in circles. They made quick work of the journey that Sonya had made 10 times longer due to her misleading mind that had been lost to the heat of the day. At least the cool of the night would slow the dehydration of her friends until she got there.

The gray-silver she-cat disappeared behind a grouping of trees, and Sonya sprinted around it in attempt to keep up, and found her friends sleeping together on the forest floor, panting, and the large ball of moss dripping into Skypaw's closed mouth. His jaw twitched, and Sonya set her own ball of moss down, searching for the she-cat. She had been so kind, and Sonya never got to ask her name, or anything about the mixing of emotions that flashed across her gaze, the sorrowful story that was hidden in the blue depths and the folds of her fluffy coat. Skypaw's eyes opened, and he began frantically drinking more water.

"Water," he croaked. Gingerfur twitched next to him, and Sonya placed her ball of water at his mouth. He twitched a second time, and then his eyes flew open as well. He sat up, energy suddenly returning to him, and began licking at it as well. He turned, pawing at Springleaf. Sonya padded around and nosed Dawnfoot and Nightsplash away, and as they all turned to drink thirstily, Sonya placed her nose in the air and sniffed greatly. Where had the silver cat gone? The sweet scent hung faintly in the air, and it seemed to dissipate in all directions, no true trail of wandering off was found. It was odd, and Sonya sat down in front of the group, a disappointed thump resonating through the trees.

"Everything okay?" Gingerfur asked, his voice slowly returning to normal, the scratchiness from the lack of water almost completely faded out. He was assessing the two balls of moss that were soaked with the liquid quenching his thirst. "How did you get both of these here?"

"That's just it." Sonya meowed, glancing around. "There was this silvery-gray she-cat with a really fluffy tail, and she had really blue eyes. She was just here, and she showed me to the water, and helped me carry this to you guys. But now she's gone.." Sonya trailed off, and the other cats glanced around. Springleaf and Gingerfur shared a knowing glance, before the ginger tom cleared his throat.

"This cat, did she have stars in her fur by chance?" Skypaw and the others stopped drinking, their attention at full now to the two older cats. Sonya nodded, puzzled about how he knew without her speaking of it. "I think the cat you saw was Feathertail. She was a cat of Riverclan that made this trip to get the clans to the lake. She died for the Tribe of Rushing Water to save them from Sharptooth long before your group moved in. She may have led you because she is the only cat of Starclan that could walk these skies as well as the clans'." Sonya gaped at him in awe.

"Why would a Starclan member come to me?!" she exclaimed, and Springleaf purred.

"They trusted you to help us," she explained, and the other cats all purred in agreement. Sonya felt pride and happiness swell within her, and she lifted her chin to Skypaw.

"How about that for being accepted?" She sniffed, and Skypaw's eyes gleamed.

"You're one of us now," he meowed. "Welcome to the life of a warrior."

...

Redpaw crouched lower in fear. What Onestar was presuming was that Thunderclan would subdue themselves to Windclan, but Bramblestar had snarled at his challenge despite the significantly smaller attack group that Thunderclan had brought with them. Lionblaze's eyes weren't even on the young apprentice to protect him like he said that he would, rather they were pinned onto Jayfeather, who was trapped in the ring of cats surround their leader.

Suddenly, another vision swamped the apprentice. Water dragged at his fur, threatening to pull him under the current that he was swimming so fiercely against. The dark of the night created the surging cold, making the water surrounding him feel like ice, but the determination to get to the shore was strong, and the shore he was headed to was in fact Thunderclan's shore. There was the sound of fighting behind him, and Redpaw knew that the clans behind im had clashed, Thunderclan in a desperate battle against the inevitable odds. They had to simply wait for one thing; they were waiting on him. He was sent into the water to get more warriors to fight.

"When we attack, sneak around the back of the island, and swim to go get help," the words were no surprise when Lionblaze whispered them, and Redpaw was already backing up into the bushes, free of his vision. He slipped away when several Thunderclan warriors leaped forward, tearing the Windclan cats surrounding their leader. Lionblaze leapt in paws first, and Redpaw sprinted away. He heard a cat in pursuit, and glanced over his shoulder to instead find two. He felt their breath on his heels, and a pair of teeth connected with his tail. Kicking back with a single leg, he managed to unbalance one of the cats, and they sprawled backwards while the other surged forward. He was fast, as Windclan cats were known for their incredible speed, but Redpaw ran with the power of Starclan. Even though they couldn't communicate, he could feel incredible power at the tips of his claws, and he knew that they were there.

He dove into the cold water as fast as he could, the sheer temperature of it making him tense up, but he relaxed and continued propelling himself. He resurfaced, gasping and fighting to keep his muzzle above the water's surface. He kicked out with all fours, hoping that swimming was just like running, and began swimming in the direction of Thunderclan. He heard hissing behind him, and was glad that the Windclan warriors weren't going to follow him into the water. Kicking harder to propel himself even faster, he fought against the current. It threatened to pull him under, and his legs weren't used to such exercise, yet he refused to stop. He had to get to camp and request more warriors to help. He felt the current pulling him back towards the island, and he was running out of energy.

_Starclan help me!_

As if his prayers had been heard, the current surged in the opposite direction, sending him sprawling underwater towards the shore. He struggled to get his head above the surface for air, but the water was too strong. He kicked himself above the surface, and realized that he was near the shore. With the current's last push, he was washed up on his back. Coughing and spluttering, he stood and shook himself, shivering and teeth chattering. He shook himself, his fur fluffing out against the cold air and the fact that he was soaked with the freezing water from tail to ears. He sprinted despite the numbness that weighed his paws, and he burst through the camp entrance in such a blur that Cloudtail, who was on guard, became spooked and lunged for him, pinning him on the ground.

"Redpaw?" he demanded. "Why did you rush in here like a herd of badgers was after you? Aren't you supposed to be at the gathering?"

"I was but... Windclan were the only ones... brought lots of warriors... everyone still trapped on island... and there's a battle!" Redpaw managed between gasps.

"What?" Cloudtail snapped, and then let out a yowl loud enough to wake the entire forest. His blue eyes blazed anger, and warriors rushed from their dens immediately, apprentices emerging sleepily, and the queens watched from inside their dens while the elders huddled outside. "Windclan have trapped our warriors on the island while Shadowclan and Riverclan are at war. They don't have enough for a sufficient battle force, so we're going to take one to them!" He quickly picked out a large number of cats, leaving a warrior and two apprentices to guard the queens and elders. He turned to Redpaw. "Lead the way." Redpaw charged back out of camp, the water gone from his pelt and warmth seeping in as his second run began to move his muscles around once more. He sprinted, leaping over the stream with ease, and hearing his thundering clanmates steps behind him made him run faster.

Yowls from the island could be heard, and the closer they got the more like Thunderclan they sounded. Shadows flickered in between the bushes and trees of the island, silhouettes fighting one another in the dark of the night. Redpaw dashed across the tree-bridge, knowing the two large guards were in wait for him, and flung himself at one as the cat turned to him. His force shoved the cat to the ground, and with a few good scratches to the nose and the ears, a pummel from both hind legs to the muzzle, he was sent fleeing into the water as more Thunderclan cats raided the island. Cloudtail had taken on the other guard, leaving Redpaw to watch as Bramblestar's, and many other fighting warriors' faces, lit up with pure relief as a fresh wave of warriors flooded the area. While Bramblestar had been distracted, Onestar had creeped up behind him. Without enough time to shout a warning, Redpaw darted forward, taking the Windclan leader by surprise and bowling over him. The leader may have looked scrawny, but he was intensely strong, and quickly regained what he had lost in the confusion of the surprise attack. Before Redpaw could be pinned, after much scratching and biting, fighting his way out of the leader's grip, Bramblestar realized what was going on and dragged the leader off, pinning him and yowling loud enough to halt all battle. The Windclan cats' eyes widened as they saw their leader, defeated. The clearing went silent as Bramblestar cleared his throat, Redpaw taking his place in holding down Onestar, who wisely did not move.

"This battle is over, Thunderclan has won. Take your cats and leave before we have to prove you wrong a second time!" His voice rang out, loud and clear, and a universal hiss rose up from the Windclan cats. They said nothing, though, as Onestar shoved Redpaw away, hanging his head in shame and walking towards the bridge without anymore insistence on fighting with Thunderclan. Before Onestar and his group crossed, the lean tabby turned and glared back at the strong Thunderclan leader.

"Starclan cannot protect you forever. They are falling apart, and when they do, Windclan will prove who truly is the strongest," his eyes were ablaze with anger, rage, and his cats yowled their approval of his decision. His eyes held something a little different, and Redpaw realized that it was pure madness that had struck the leader. He had slipped into the mindset that without Starclan, there was nothing he couldn't accomplish. Fear rose in Redpaw's throat, but he swallowed it as Bramblestar surveyed his cats, his eyes resting on Redpaw last.

"Thank you, Redpaw. You have saved us all," he meowed, and the other cats in the clan nodded their agreement, dipping their heads in respect for him. Embarrassment made his pelt prickle, but he ignored it as his leader swept on softly. "Tonight showed us the truth. With the two other clans raging against each other for borders, it shows that they have indeed been subdued to the thought that without Starclan, we are invincible. Windclan have fallen into this trap as well." Bramblestar choked, his throat closing in anger, frustration, and other emotions that passed too quickly for Redpaw to read. "We need to remain strong, and to remember that Starclan gave us our pride, our clans, and made us who we are. They guide us, and because they cannot speak to us does not mean that they do not watch over us. They saved us tonight, and they'll continue to guide us as long as we follow what we always have."

"The code." Redpaw mumbled under his breath. "We have to keep following the code, or everything else will break us from them, piece by piece."

* * *

_**Thunderclan has won! And they realize now what they have to do to keep themselves from falling to the trap the other clans have!**_

_**Sonya found some water, and met a Starclan cat? She's been accepted by Starclan already!**_

_**On a side note: should I make Redpaw a medicine cat? He has had all these prophetic dreams, so it would make sense...**_

_**Let me know what your thoughts are!**_

_**~TACF**_


	14. Chapter 13

_**Hey guys, I'm going to apologize about the erratic update patterns I have obtained. I should really get back onto my schedule, which I'm trying to do. But school, I'm failing math, ughhh. Anyway, here's your chapter!**_

* * *

Clouds covered the sky, shrouding the world in a haze of fog awaiting the rain to wash it away. The cats traveled in a single file line, Gingerfur in the front, and Dawnfoot at the back. Their fur was fluffed out a bit against the air that chilled them to the spine, and Gingerfur wasn't sure how he was going to navigate. They had made it to the twoleg place, and were following the edge of it, but his nose wasn't working properly in the damp air, and his senses all seemed to be blocked by the weather. He swiveled his ears around, trying to keep his guard up the best that he could. It was difficult, but he refused to give up what little protection he could give at the cost of his friends. He glanced back to check on them.

Skypaw was right behind him, head erect and moving around to all sides, more alert than Gingerfur had ever seen the young tom. His gaze travelled along until it met the older cat's and they gave one another a brief nod before moving on. Springleaf and Sonya were walking side by side, heads bent in a low conversation. Springleaf was limping slightly due to her prior injury with the wolf attack in the mountains, but luckily she knew which herbs to use and she seemed to be limping less and less with each step. Sonya was monitoring her closely, and was becoming a good friend with the she-cat. Nightsplash was walking behind them, and padded around to Sonya's side and joined their conversation, looking over his Windclan friend. Dawnfoot was at the back, and she lifted her head as her dark friend padded away. Her eyes met his, and she ducked her head back down again. Embarrassed, Gingerfur whipped his head around and continued walking forward. He peered through the mist, seeing his way into the beginning of a forest. He sighed in relief, and padded confidently towards it. The others followed, single file, until a meow stopped him.

"Gingerfur, don't you think that this might be the wrong way?" Dawnfoot called from the back, and they all grouped together. Gingerfur squinted at her, and glanced back at Springleaf. "I mean, don't you think that the forest looks a little spooky like this, we shouldn't go in, I think."

"Even so, Stormfur said that Mothermouth was beyond the forest, past the river, and just after we crossed the moorland and another small thunderpath. So even if the woods are filled with fog, we have to keep moving. We don't really have a choice. After all, we're not sure what could be happening back home." Springleaf spoke up, moving forward to speak more clearly. Dawnfoot shot her a glare, and whipped towards her.

"Do you really care about our clans back home? Or have you always just been this eager to support everything that Gingerfur says? Do you have a single thought to yourself? Do you have an opinion? Do you even realize that this entire trip you've been agreeing to whatever Gingerfur has been saying? Maybe you should wake up and realize that once we get home, there is going to be no way that-!" Dawnfoot was rounding on the she-cat when Nightsplash darted between them, shoving the white cat backwards.

"Enough, Dawnfoot," he meowed gruffly. "This has gone on too long. It's time to let it go!" His words were snapped into silence, and all the cats stood in a semicircle around the dark cat as he glared at Dawnfoot. Surprise and anger flooded her gaze, and they only stared at the other for several minutes. Sonya glanced around, having not been present for the entire trip, and was completely baffled. Skypaw finally sighed, shaking his head, and weaved in between the quarreling pair.

"Listen up, we don't have time for the mousebrained skirmishes. We have to keep moving, and what has happened in the past has happened. So just drop it," he snapped, and Dawnfoot trained her gaze on him.

"What happened?" Sonya asked quietly, and Dawnfoot snarled at her.

"It's none of your business. A sniveling kittypet like you shouldn't even be on this journey let alone involving herself in the matters of a clan that she doesn't belong to. Why don't you just-?" But her words were never finished as Skypaw launched himself at the Riverclan cat, claws outstretched and teeth bared. Gingerfur and Sonya darted forward to pry the white cats from one another, and Nightsplash and Springleaf dragged Dawnfoot out. All the cats sat heaving, glancing at one another.

"That's enough." Gingerfur ordered, standing tall and using his larger build to intimidate the other cats into his own will, something he would have never considered doing before any cat let alone his friends. "We are going through this forest, and we will at least try to make it to Mothermouth before sunset. Yes, we're going through the creepy forest. Yes, we'll go right now, and yes, we'll go together. Understand?" All the cats sitting beneath him had never heard him use such a commanding tone, nor lose his patience as he was generally a quiet cat, and there was no hesitation for their nods of approval. "Good, let's move on then." He whipped around and began trekking towards the densely fogged woods. "Let's go!" he yowled, and the cats scampered after him, scrambling to move faster. He led the way through, walking in a straight line, his tail high and his chin high as well. He heard Skypaw explaining the fiasco that had happened between him and Dawnfoot in the mountains.

Dawnfoot had padded after him as Gingerfur asked to sit atop the waterfall for some air the night before they had left. He wasn't used to leading so many cats, and having so many cats obey his orders was also strange on many levels. He had imagined himself leading Thunderclan one day, and now he wasn't sure as to how he would go about it if he couldn't even properly handle the cats whose opinions matter greatly to him and one another. She had sat beside him, and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Gingerfur, I think that we should be mates. I mean, we're perfect for each other, and we have so much in common, so can we?" The words were spit out so fast that it took the ginger tom a few moments to realize what she said. Instantly his stomach dropped to his paws, knowing that his next words were going to hurt her.

"Dawnfoot, that's not such a good idea. I have feelings for-.." he broke off, unsure of whether to directly tell her. He hadn't realized how obvious he had been until thinking back upon it now. "Another cat. Besides, we're from different clans. It would never work..."

_That's what Dawnfoot was going to tell Springleaf before Nightsplash stopped her arguing and fighting._ Gingerfur realized, shaking his head in irritation. _How does a friendship go so wrong so fast?_

"Gingerfur!" Nightsplash's yowl of fear brought him back to the present point, and a sharp pain in his tail jolted him backwards once he realized what was going on. There was a huge Thunderpath, and Gingerfur had continued walking whilst the rest of his group had stopped, lost into his own thoughts. Only Nightsplash had noticed, and the dark cat darted forward, clamping his jaws shut on the long, ginger tail and yanking roughly backwards from the line of monsters that were crossing at high speeds with winds so rough it buffeted their fur in all directions. His tail seemed to have a mind of its own as his fur did with such wind, and the line of monsters didn't seem to end. They were loud, and Gingerfur could hardly hear Nightsplash's order to crawl back towards the others on his stomach for less wind resistance. He did just that, following his friend, and watched as Skypaw and Springleaf couldn't wait any longer and sprinted towards him, checking him over.

"I'm sorry," he meowed loudly, forcing his voice not to quiver like the rest of him did. "I was wrapped up in my own head, and hadn't realized where we were." Gingerfur stopped, frowning, and looked around them. They were in a small clearing next to the Thunderpath that was less noisy as they sat farther away. Where were they? They had gone through the forest, but they hadn't found the river they were supposed to follow or go past to the moorland. They were lost, completely.

"The river is beyond the Thunderpath." Nightsplash meowed, reading Gingerfur's thoughts, flicking his tail beyond the noisy pathway where the small sparkle of water could be seen flashing between the cars. Gingerfur, as well as the others glanced at him. Blinking gratefully, the ginger tom stood in a commanding stance again.

"I say we retreat into the woods until nightfall. This way, the monsters will not be frequently crossing and we will have a better chance of following the river to the moorland." No cat questioned him, exhausted anyway with their lack of sleeping, their fighting amidst themselves, and the scare of Gingerfur almost becoming as flat as the ground. He retreated back into the woods, walking and using landmarks as a waypoint to go back. They slipped into a ravine, following it to the bottom until they found a tunnel that led inside something. Gingerfur crouched, peering through.

"Wait, it might not be safe." Dawnfoot spat as though Gingerfur was a kit. "You were chosen by Starclan, you can't die on this trip!"

"That's not true!" Skypaw hissed, rounding on the Riverclan cat, his eyes ablaze with anger. Gingerfur watched in shock as anger exploded from him, and then Springleaf.

"That's right!" Springleaf nodded sharply. "Feathertail was chosen by Starclan on this original journey, and she died to save the Tribe of Rushing Water. So being chosen has nothing to do with it, so don't act like we're all so special just because we were chosen!" Silence filled the area. No cat spoke, or moved. This was more surprising than Gingerfur yowling and ordering them around, for at least they knew that he could do it with his sheer size. Springleaf was almost always gentle, never truly getting out of place until there was a battle. But now, no cat could utter a word as surprise shocked them all into place.

"Since being chosen is such a big deal, I'll go!" Skypaw snapped, whipping around and darting through the tunnel.

"WAIT!" The yowl came from every cat as his white tail disappeared, and Gingerfur froze once more, a paw extended towards the entrance in case he needed to rush in after the white cat. Yet, something compelled him to stay back. Skypaw needed to prove that he could do this. When he came back wide-eyed, Gingerfur crouched and unsheathed his claws, as did his friends, ready for a battle.

"You guys have got to see this." Skypaw meowed, excitement lighting his gaze for the first time in a while. "I'm pretty sure that I just found the old Thunderclan camp!"

"No way!" Springleaf meowed, excited as well now. She followed him in, and Gingerfur let the other cats in first. It was his ancestral base of his life as he knew it, but his friends' protection was more important. They walked into the camp, and it was like walking back in time. This camp had seen seasons of kits being born, a fire, battles, prisoners, apprentices made warriors, elders retiring to live their lives peacefully, deputies returning from battle and then not returning so younger warriors could replace them and the whole clan could honor their memory. All leading right down to leader after leader after leader until Firestar himself, who gave his life in the new homes to rid the clans of the Dark Forest in an epic battle that could only be told shamefully compared to the realistic side of it. Gingerfur felt as though thousands of memories were flooding into him, pelts brushing him, scents washing into his nose; all familiar, all Thunderclan.

"Welcome, young one, to the place where it all began," a voice whispered in his ear, and his eyes swiveled towards its origin, and found himself gazing at a cat that was muscular, white, and stood tall and proud, looking down at him. His chin was high, eyes sparkling, and had the very aura that was the base of Thunderclan itself. He faded away and in his place stood Skypaw.

"Are you okay, Gingerfur?" he meowed, and Gingerfur had to lie on his stomach, dizzy from standing and experiencing what he did. It was as if every memory had flashed in front of his eyes, ending with a fiery orange tom burying his kittypet collar with an attached bell under the earth. His head swiveled, and Gingerfur flung himself at the ground in front of the tall ledge that stood in front of the leader's den, information for some reason that he just knew. He scrambled at the dirt, flinging it everywhere behind him and around him. His claw hooked onto something, and he flung it backwards towards his friends who had come to watch his frenzy. They backed up as it landed on the ground, ringing out loud and clear. They looked at it, and Gingerfur puffed proudly.

"That is the very kittypet collar of the greatest leader the clans have ever seen; Firestar," he puffed proudly. The other cat's eyes widened, and Skypaw gingerly touched it with his paw, blinking. "I welcome you to Thunderclan. The leader's den is behind the high ledge over there. The elder's den is the fallen log over there. Nursery is here, by this bush. The warriors' and apprentices' dens are here, and here, and this is the medicine den." Gingerfur sprinted around camp, pointing at everything, and happiness flooding through him.

"How do you know this?" Springleaf asked, looking at him as though he had lost his mind, which was what the rest of the cats had thought.

"I just do," he breathed.

"So, do you want us to take this back with us?" Skypaw asked, nudging the collar. Gingerfur blinked, looking at it as the memories took up their place into his mind, leaving everything less prominent. He shook his head finally, as another voice told him to take it and place it upon the highledge, which he promptly did.

"Who told you that you get to make that decision?" Dawnfoot snarled, and Gingerfur looked at her softly as a group of four cats walked into the camp. His friends hissed, and crouched, snarling and ready to attack when Gingerfur shook his head.

"Friends, this is Starclan." Gingerfur announced, and the stars in their fur began to shine, leaving his friends to crouch apologetically. The cats only _mrrowed_ in amusement, and the white one that had welcomed him originally walked towards Gingerfur as he leapt down to greet him.

"I am Whitestorm," the cat announced grandly. "Gingerfur, when you walked in, had such a connection to the past, that the four of us were able to visit you. Not for long of course, but to welcome you, and to guide you. The Moonstone is beyond the moorland, and you were right to wait until nightfall to follow the Thunderpath. That will lead right to where you must go. Now, we of Starclan have been watching you, and will give you the strength to carry on. So sleep, and we'll be here to watch over you." Gingerfur padded back, curling up beside his friends, and the cats of Starclan stood around them, padding in a circle. The sound of their paws drumming against the ground lulled Gingerfur into sleep, and he slipped away with the sweet scent of Thunderclan in his nose, and the knowledge that Starclan was still guiding them along their way, watching and always protecting.

* * *

_**So what did you guys think?**_

_**They found the old Thunderclan! And made a connection with Starclan to assure them they were going the right way!**_

_**Let me know what you guys think! **_

_**Question: Do you think the clans will all be fully warring before our characters return? Or will Thunderclan persevere?**_

_**Quick Fact: I had originally meant for Dawnfoot and Gingerfur to be together, but changed it afterwards.**_


	15. Chapter 14

_**Hey guys, thank you for being so patient with me. I'm hammering out these chapters whenever I get a chance and man, I've been improvising a lot I tell you what. Here's your next chapter!**_

* * *

Gingerfur awoke, his eyes opening and closing to wipe away the sleep, and he stretched. Standing up, he looked around for the Starclan cats and found that they were gone. Rather, the group of cats had fallen asleep in a circle of pawprints, and Gingerfur felt happiness flood through him from ears to tail tip. Through the dark, he managed to nudge his friends awake after finding them, and they all stood, admiring the work of the pawprints that were left so meticulously in the dust. They looked for a few more moments before Gingerfur stood and flicked his tail, giving the silent order for everyone to move out. No cat questioned, and oddly enough no cat spoke either. It was as if they were on a silent vigil after a warrior's ceremony, and none of them were allowed to. Instead of questioning the sacred silence, Gingerfur led them out of the ravine, and up towards the Thunderpath, where the river lay in wait on the other side.

Whitestorm was honest when he had said that Gingerfur had made the right choice, and it was proven with the empty Thunderpath and the silence that was usually overtaken by the roaring of the monsters. He led the way across, the feeling of the rough Thunderpath almost unable to be felt through their thick pads that had grown tough throughout their journey. His head was high, and he saw the river a few fox-length away, and turned to the group, giving a nod and leading the way between Thunderpath and the river.

The grass underfoot was soft and springy, and easier on the cats even though they're barely felt anything thanks to the mountain paths. The wind was cool, slightly blowing compared to the raging winds they had experience earlier from the monsters, and soon enough they had reached the moorland. They crossed it swiftly, some unknown force giving Gingerfur the exact directions to go which no cat questioned. He walked with his head high, eyes blazing with the force of Starclan and the excitement of their destination growing closer and closer rapidly. As they climbed a small rise they could see in the distance, silhouetted against the dark of the night and the moon itself, the peak that were mothermouth.

Gingerfur could no longer contain the excitement boiling within him, and neither could any of the other cats. Even Sonya was sprinting after Gingerfur, who had taken off at lightning speed. Another Thunderpath lay in front of them, still as the other one, and the cats leapt across it, only hesitating briefly to check for monsters. With that, Gingerfur skidded towards what seemed to be the entrance, only to stop dead as he realized what he was truly staring at.

Suddenly, Skypaw crashed into him, sending him tumbling forward and the pair flopping on the ground in an ungraceful manner. Gingerfur yanked his tail from underneath the white apprentice, and shoved all four of his legs off of his body, standing and shaking the dust that had accumulated on his pelt. He glanced at Skypaw and _mrrowed_ in amusement at the apprentice's dirty and matted fur. The others caught up, eyes shining in amusement as the clumsy apprentice got to his paws.

"How often are you going to be attempting that maneuver?" Nightsplash asked, referring to when the apprentice had bowled over Springleaf in the mountains. Skypaw stood, his pelt prickling in embarrassment. Sonya glanced at him, nudging him.

"Maybe for your warriors name they'll call you Skyfall," she teased, and Gingerfur's tail curled up in amusement before he turned back to the entrance to the Moonstone known as mothermouth. What used to be a seemingly nice tunnel was now a narrow entrance, no light to tell how far down or if it was even possible to make it all the way through. The other cats fell silent, realizing that one cat might be able to make it through, and the rest were going to refuse to go. It was small enough that Gingerfur would have had to crouch, and even then his body wasn't going to fit. He was the largest cat in the group, in the clans themselves, it was purely improbable to send him. There was only one cat small enough to fit through.

"No, you're not sending Sonya." Skypaw snapped immediately as the older cats turned to the pair. Sonya frowned in confusion, and Skypaw crouched, tail lashing and teeth bared. "Gingerfur, no!"

"Skypaw, we have to get a piece of the Moonstone." Gingerfur meowed with a voice that was strained beyond control.

"Send someone else; Springleaf? Gingerfur, can't you? Why..- Nightsplash? I'll go, don't send Sonya!" his voice was high-pitched with fear, and he was speaking incoherent sentences, and Gingerfur and Springleaf glanced at one another. They all knew that the only cat who was going to fit was Sonya. Sonya swallowed, looking around and realizing what she was going to have to do.

"Skypaw," her tail rested along his shoulders, gaining his full attention. He turned, and she blinked, swallowing. "I believe that Starclan will protect me in here, and I know that they have entrusted a lot into a housepet- er.. kittypet. And now you must do the same for us all.' With those words, before any cat could stop her or argue with her, she slipped into the darkness that was all that remained with Mothermouth.

* * *

Redpaw looked up at Bramblestar, and found that anxiety and sleeplessness was apparent on his leader's face. Bramblestar had been dealing with more than he could handle whether it was Windclan, or the sudden rain that had driven all the animals to their dens for the past moon. The clan was growing hungry, and the hollow had flooded twice already, causing the clan to move out into the abandoned twoleg house and wait until the water had lowered. The clan was already weakening, and whether Bramblestar knew that tonight was the full moon and cats would need to go and gather on the island.

He now announced his arbitrary decision not to go.

The clan was in uproar, Dustpelt shouting that it was unnatural for such a thing to be. All cats were supposed to go to the gathering, and the rest of the clan yowled their agreement.

"Let me point out the fact that neither Riverclan nor Shadowclan were present at the last gathering!" Graystripe yowled over the other cats, and they fell silent. "We are weakened enough already, and the last thing that we need is to go back to the island to find that Windclan is going to attempt what they did the last time for a second chance at overtaking us."

"Don't fret my clanmates." Bramblestar meowed. "We will be sending a cat in to watch from afar and see what is going on." Murmurs spread through the clan, wondering who this mystery cat would be.

"If you would like, Bramblestar, I will go." Lionblaze stood, meowing loudly above the other mumbling. Cats began to murmur louder, approving him as their choice cat.

"Lionblaze, you are indeed worthy of such a mission, but unfortunately you are not the cat I've decided on." Bramblestar meowed, and Lionblaze dipped his head respectively, sitting down once more as the clan began to worry over who would be chosen. Who was more worthy than Lionblaze? "I have chosen a smaller cat, one who is more nimble and quick thinking when it comes to dire situations. A cat who has shown initiative before, and who is brave despite his small size. A cat who, if he does this properly and returns to us with what we need, will be made a hero and a warrior as well."

"You're sending an apprentice?" Cloudtail shouted for confirmation. Bramblestar nodded slowly, and it slowly dawned on Redpaw who their leader was talking about as he other cats in the clan began turning to look at him.

"Redpaw, will you do this for us?" Redpaw's eyes widened in amazement and surprise.

"Me?" he squeaked, and amused purrs rippled through the ranks.

"Yes, and for those who say it isn't wise I shall choose to ignore your words for now." Bramblestar added before any cat would speak. "I believe in Redpaw, and I know that he is more than capable of accomplishing this task, and once he does, the warrior name that he shall be given will be given in the greatest honor for being here in our greatest time of need." A shocked silence settled into the hollow, and through the mere moments it had taken Bramblestar to speak, the rain had slowed until it gently began to fall once more. Redpaw dipped his head.

"What do I need to do?" he asked, and Bramblestar stood taller at the apprentice's acceptance of the mission.

"Simply go to the gathering island to see whom resides. If any of the clans do show up, then return to us with whatever they say. If not, then return to us and we shall continue with your warrior ceremony tomorrow morning either way." Redpaw dipped his head, standing and heading towards the entrance as the other cats scrambled for their den when the rain began to beat down in sheets. "Hurry, and get there before any of the clans might!" Bramblestar's last orders were yowled over the rain as Redpaw shot out of camp.

The bushes and grass were wet underfoot, and Redpaw had trouble keeping his grip from time to time, but managed to run straight out of Thunderclan territory, leaping over the bordering stream with a mighty jump. He sprinted along the shores of the water that were a few fox-lengths further up the beach due to the rain, and didn't stop running until he reached the marshes. There he slowed to a quick stride, unwilling to stop completely as the gathering time would normally start soon. His fur was soaked, and he shivered against the rain that bore down on him, but kept moving so that he would not be too cold. He quickened his pace as he neared the tree-bridge, and found the stench of Shadowclan to be alarmingly strong. Knowing that they weren't on the island yet relieved him, but once he had crossed the bridge as quick as one could without taking an unnecessary dive, he found that Shadowclan was hot on his tail. Shadowclan? He dashed into the clearing, looking for a hiding spot that wasn't too obvious and also not too far away that he couldn't hear the leaders speaking. He knew there were leaders because the smell of Windclan was becoming stronger as well. How his nose worked so well in the rain, Redpaw wasn't sure, but he was thanking Starclan for every moment that he could use it. Without even considering what he was doing, knowing that he was out of time, Redpaw picked the nearest tree, a large one at that, and climbed all the way up it's trunk until he could see all but no one would notice him hiding. Only when Blackstar began climbing up the bottom and stopped to sit on a large limb did Redpaw realize he chose the best and also the worst hiding spot. The leaders' tree. It was good, because now he could hear. Yet is he was caught, there was no easy way of escaping.

Onestar yowled to signal the arrival of Windclan, and the cats all mingled together as one clan. Onestar joined Blackstar, even sitting on the same branch as the Shadowclan leader, and the cats below all huddled together, shivering to listen to what the leaders had to say.

"At the last gathering, Windclan heard what Shadowclan and Riverclan were up to, and for unknown reasons Riverclan won your battle; the defeat must have been as cold and difficult to chew as the prey we manage to find in this inclement weather." Onestar spoke, and Redpaw could practically taste the deception in the air. "However, Windclan has felt your defeat, as we tried to take over Thunderclan, and a single apprentice managed to escape and bring more troops, deeming our attack worthless. If that apprentice were only here now.." Onestar trailed off, scratching the branch with his claws as furious hissing and yowls protruded from the crowd. A cold feeling of dread coiled its way into Redpaw's stomach, but he managed to swallow and continue listening. "So, what I propose is that we take both our clans, and in a couple of moons we gather together and we bring Thunderclan under our reign, then take on Riverclan as well. The whole forest will walk under our paws, and we will never taste the ashen sorrow of defeat again!" Onestar yowled, and the clans stood up as one, cheering, nuzzling one another and leaping into the air with claws unsheathed. Redpaw's stomach seemed to plummet into his paws as he realized that they were more outnumbered than they expected to be. There was no way that Thunderclan would be able to take on both Shadowclan and Riverclan at the same time. He shivered, stepping backwards onto a small twig that snapped in two and fell. Redpaw watched in horror as it fell to the cats below, and he prayed that it would hit the ground without notice. Yet Starclan's luck seemed to dissipate as the twig clipped Blackstar's ear and then hit his paws. He frowned, then looked up to find nothing there but the rain and darkness. "What's the matter?" Onestar asked, nudging the white leader. "Let's celebrate!" And with that, the cats all left to go back to their clans, and discuss how they were to attack.

Redpaw managed not to move, despite the immense pressure on his claws, until both clans had gone, and then he dropped down, branch by branch, onto the ground. He had leapt off the leader's tree onto another, digging his claws in and sliding down the tree about two fox lengths before stopping and hanging by his claws. They would be sore for a few days, but the information he had received was vitally more important than his own self. He sprinted off the island, the wind buffeting him and slapping the rain against him. Now, to get home and report to Bramblestar. The only thing that bothered Redpaw was his ceremony. What's the point of becoming a warrior when what was about to befall upon them was nothing that 10 warriors could stop?

* * *

_**Oh, how about that cliffhanger? Here's a secret about me: I'm a hypocrite. I hate cliffhangers, but I always enjoy leaving them!**_

_**So, will Sonya make it through the damaged, tiny remains of Mothermouth?**_

_**Will Thunderclan be able to live through the attacks from Shadowclan **_**and _Windclan? _**

**_Let me know what you all think! _**

**_~TACF_**


End file.
